


Naked Eye

by Saki_Rei



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Another demon, BillDip, F/F, He's a dick, I'll add tags later, M/M, Mabcifica, My First AO3 Post, This is trash, but Bill's also a dick soo, fuck it, how tf do you even tag?, i am trash, i'm done, oh well, poorly written smut, there will be smut, you get my point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Rei/pseuds/Saki_Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a dream. It always did. </p>
<p>Dipper Pines is back at Gravity Falls with his twin, but this time, for good.</p>
<p>However, immediately after he gets there Dipper has strange dreams. dreams of a golden haired man with ciphers covering his body, and a high pitched, distorted voice that Dipper would rather forget.</p>
<p>But he won't let him forget. No, not when the boy had something a very powerful demon wanted. Something he wanted, and he would do anything to get his hands on him, even if that meant dragging Dipper into a coma just to get the rift. The rift, which was hidden somewhere on the boy's body.</p>
<p>Bill would find it.</p>
<p>Even if he had to rip the boy apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It started as a dream. Of course it did, it always did, but this dream was different. It was a dream unlike everything he's ever had.

Wait. Who was he? It was almost a painful thought. Dipper. Dipper Pines. That was his name.

Dipper looked around, looking for other signs of life in the large field he stood in. Nothing but yellowed grass, blowing in the slight breeze that drifted through the air.

The atmosphere was enough to make a grown man curl up into a ball and call for their mom, dark and heavy, like he was being watched.

Dipper looked for an escape, but all he could see was yellow, along with the pale, gray sky. He needed to run, the aura around him getting heavier and heavier, like death was upon him. 

So he ran. Dipper ran as fast as his skinny legs could take him. Through the field, constantly trudging through the long yellow grass. 

It was when he started to run that the atmosphere darkened, heavy. The sky was almost black, and Dipper felt the eyes of someone watching him, following his every move. He felt as if his thoughts were invaded by an unknown forced, reading his every move like an old, beat up book, ready to fall apart at any second.

Dipper couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink, he just wanted to find a way out of this nightmare. He felt as if an invisible monster, one that wasn't even there, was chasing him.

Dipper finally dropped, giving in to the darkness that sought him, closing his eyes and cradling himself. He shivered, it was freezing, so cold as if it was snowing, but Dipper didn't check, too afraid of what he might see. It felt like he sat there for hours, waiting for the darkness, the nightmare, to end. 

As Dipper sat there, he slowly felt the aura faded into something calm and soothing, something welcoming. 

Slowly, Dipper opened his eyes, not sure to what he would see. He almost expected to see his twin, her beautiful, smiling face that always brought his spirit up and warmed his heart. Yet, the face he saw was not his sisters.

No, instead Dipper saw the face of a man. A man with golden hair that softly curled around his bronze face, along with one, single eye that stared into his mind, into his soul, piercing him in a way that's unimaginable. And one single touch to the seemingly beautiful yet terrifying face was a wide, maniac grin, sharp teeth shining white.

Dipper didn't know whether he should run or stand still, but what he was sure of was that he needed to get away, entranced and terrified all at the same time.

Dipper chose to run, but when he turned around he realized he wasn't in a field anymore, but a forest, surrounded by pine trees. He didn't stop though, just kept running, like prey running from a predator.

Before he could get very far, Dipper felt something grab his wrist, pulling him backwards. His back slammed into something hard, tattooed arms wrapping around him.

He felt breath on his ear, hot and rotten. Dipper's hands gripped onto a tree, mortified of what's to come. 

Then Dipper felt something hot and wet rim the shell of his ear and his body went cold, his nails digging into the bark of the tree. 

The tongue went to his earlobe, biting it hard and making Dipper whimper. Then, a soft whisper filled his mind before everything went black.

"Pine Tree."


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's first day back at Gravity Falls, and what seems like a normal day turns into trouble, and complete embarrassment.

"Bro. Bro! Wake up Dipstick!" Dipper felt a nudge on his shoulder and his eyes shot open.

"Whoa. Chill out bro, it's just me. Mabel." A voice said. Dipper looked over to his left, his eyes landing on the face of his twin, which was cover with a slight hint of worry.

Dipper sat up, pushing his covers off him. His body was covered in sweat, his red shirt sticking to his chest. 

"Have a bad dream?" Mabel asked, her hand gently settling on his shoulder. His brows furrowed, and Dipper pulled up his hand and set his on hers. 

"Pine Tree." Dipper mumbled, his gaze on his covers.

"What?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked back up at her, terror on his face. 

Dipper, realizing what he said, smiled softly. "Nothing. What's up?"

Mabel's worry was replaced by a smile. "Well, Dip Dop, it's our first day back at Gravity Falls. Let's go visit everybody."

"Oh. Ok. Did you make breakfast?" Dipper asked, pushing himself off the bed and going to his dresser, opening it up and pulling out some clothes. 

"Of course. Both Grunkles are already in there too, so hurry up!" Mabel squealed, running out of the room. 

Dipper sighed, already exhausted after that horrid dream. 

He could remember it easily, the pictures still fresh in his mind.

"Pine tree."

Only one person would call him that, but the person who held him didn't look like the dream demon he knew.

It's been two years since Weirdmageddon, two years since he last saw Gravity Falls. Two years, yet his voice, high and distorted, still fresh in his mind.

Once Dipper had his clothes on he walked out of his room and down the stairs, towards the kitchen, where he was immediately greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon, and his mouth watered.

"Hey there kiddo." Grunkle Stan called out, leaning back in the kitchen chair with a Pitt Cola in his hands. 

"Oh, hey Dipper." Grunkle Ford greeted, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

"Hey guys." Dipper squeaked out, pulling up a chair and sitting down between the two.

Mabel immediately brought over a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon. She then brought over syrup, placing it next to the plate of pancakes. 

Once everything was down on the table Mabel sat across from Dipper, a smile on her face.

"Thanks pumpkin."

"Thank you Mabel."

"Thanks sis." 

"You're welcome." Mabel replied before taking a slow sip of her own coffee.

Breakfast was full of little chats about how Gravity Falls was doing, most questions coming from Mabel. Dipper, although he made a comment or two, kept silent for most of the time. The dream just wouldn't get out of his head.

This earned him looks from his Grunkle Ford, who seemed to know something was wrong. 

"Dipper, is everything alright?" He asked, leaning in close. 

Dipper suddenly got very nervous. Should he tell Grunkle Ford? Should he keep it to himself? His mind was racing.

"Dipper?" Stan suddenly whispered, his brows furrowing. 

Dipper started to laugh nervously. "I-I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well, you did have a long ride from Piedmont. Gotta get your rest." Stan said before placing a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

"But how can he rest! It's been two years since we were last here and we need to explore!" Mabel blurted out, jumping up and waving her hands around excitedly. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Chill out, we're gonna go, don't worry." Dipper said, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. 

Mabel groaned, then grabbed the empty plates, washing them off then carefully placed them in the dishwasher.

The twins headed out after cleaning the kitchen, going to Greasy's diner to meet up with Candy and Grenda. Why? Dipper had no clue, but Mabel insisted they stopped by.

They had passed by all kinds of people on the streets, some new, some old, and each person the twins passed were greeted with a smile from Mabel.

It amazed Dipper how Mabel could be so outgoing, so bright, unlike himself. After everything that's happened, she still manages to be optimistic. He knows she's sad, but Mabel is better at hiding it.

Although Dipper was glad he was back in Gravity Falls, the reason why they were here in this town for good was a different story.

His heart hurt at the thought, the memory of that night. Even in the dark room, Dipper could see the blood that stained the walls. The torn skin, the chunks of meat, red, all he could see was r-

"Dipper!" A voice called out. Dipper turned his head, looking at his sister. 

Mabel worried face turned into a sad smile. She knew what he was thinking about. She always knew. 

Dipper didn't notice the hand placed on his shoulder at first. He only realized as it gripped tightly, the colorful pink painted nails digging into his shirt.

"Mabel!" Two voices screamed out. The twins turned to the diner to see two girls racing towards them, one large and one small.

Immediately Mabel's face brightened and she took her hand and ran towards the girls. "Candy! Grenda!" She screamed, jumping into the arms of her best friends.

After the girls were done squealing, the four went inside the diner to chat. 

Dipper noticed that the girls didn't really change at all. Both are the exact same, just different hair styles and clothing. It was almost comforting him, since he was not a fan of change.

The girls gossiped, talking about boys and other girl stuff that Dipper could care less about. He just decided to stay quiet, letting his thoughts wander back to the dream.

"So Dipper," a deep voice called out. Dipper turned his gaze to Grenda, letting out a sigh.  
"Yeah?" He asked, twirling his thumbs under the table. 

"You've gotten a little more manlier." She said, leaning in and looking the boy up and down while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

"Hah! Are you kidding me? I'm still taller then him!" Mabel blurted out.

"Only by an inch!" Dipper yelled, glaring at his twin.

Even after two years, Dipper was still relatively small and skinny. At school he was made fun of for looking feminine, but he couldn't help it. His sister, however, filled out quickly, her curvy body noticeable. What she lacked was boobs, which he made fun of. 

Grenda laughed, then nudged the small girl next to her. “Well Candy, what do you think? Do ya think Dipper’s cute?”

Dipper's gaze settled on the small girl, whose hair was pulled into a fishtail braid. Her face reddened a little bit, but Candy pushed up her glasses and sat up straight. "Sorry Dipper."

Dipper flung himself back into the seat. "Oh thank god." 

Mabel elbowed her twin, making him wince. "Dipper!

Everyone laughed, then went back to their conversation. The twins stayed at the diner till around 11:30, leaving Candy and Grenda to, as Mabel calls it, hit the town.

Mabel wanted to do a little window shopping, hearing from Grenda that a new boutique has opened downtown, and dragged Dipper along in case they saw some old friends, and so Dipper could help carry bags. Dipper wasn't too pleased about this, but didn't argue.

It took about 5 minutes to get the store Grenda was talking about, and Dipper was just as embarrassed to be in front of the store than being in it. The sign read 'Fabulous Forever', which spoke to Mabel on a personal level. The girls love for fashion was ridiculous.

A bunch of flashy dresses and other items such as purses and shoes were showcased in the window, and Mabel let out a squeal towards one in particular, which was a light pink strapless dress with a bedazzled belt and three layers, all different patterns, on the skirt.

Unlike his sister, Dipper didn't really have an eye for fashion, but even he knew that not many girls would be able to pull it off. Mabel, however, knew that she needed that dress, and dragged her reluctant brother into the store.

Just one foot into the store and Dipper had to shut his eyes, which were assaulted by the bright colors and sparkles. Mabel didn't even flinch, just waltzed over to the lady at the counter, who looked like she threw on an old dress from the seventies and rolled around in glitter, and demanded the dress from the window. 

The lady was more than obliged to get the dress, practically bouncing out of the chair she sat in and skipped towards the window.

Once the lady returned with the dress and handed it to Mabel, signaling for her to try it on in the dressing room. The lady then turned around, taking one glimpse of Dipper, who looked like he was walking through hell.

"WAIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is kinda random, but if you ever want to check out my art (cus im better at drawing than writing it seems), go to unravel_saki on Instagram.
> 
> If you can't, just ask to see some art and I'll show you.
> 
> So yeah~
> 
> ~Saki


	3. Embarrassment to Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke that turned into a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy was not planned, but my hands wouldn't stop.
> 
> So this kinda unrelated but somehow thickens the plot chapter was made.

Dipper froze, afraid to make any sudden movements. Being put on the spot wasn't his thing, especially when the person looking at you is a worker in a flashy clothing store. 

The woman strided over to Dipper, setting her hands on his shoulders. "Who're you?" She asked, her face filled with determination.

"I-I uh, um Di-" 

"He's my twin brother Dipper." Mabel answered, giving a smirk of amusement. 

The woman gasped. "This is a boy? Oh my, you have such a beautiful face though. And you sure are skinny." She squealed, poking Dipper in his side, making him jump. 

"I'm not that skinny!" He retorted, his face burning red.

Mabel laughed. "She's right bro-bro."

"Oh, I have something for you!" The woman said, disappearing into the back room. Dipper was almost afraid of what she was searching for.

The lady came out with a baby blue dress with thin lace straps and a lace belt. It was a very simple dress, but beautiful nonetheless. Dipper heard Mabel gasp as the woman lifted the dress up in glory.

"Yes!" The lady exclaimed, holding it next to Dipper. "This is perfect! You must put this on!" 

It took Dipper a second to realize who she was talking to, and he immediately backed away. "Oh hell no." 

"Aw. C'mon Dip. It'll be fun!" Mabel whined, walking over to her brother and dragging him towards the dressing room.

Dipper jerked away. "No Mabel! I'm not into that stuff. I'm a boy!" 

Dipper watched as Mabel's face turned into a pout. "Please Dipper. Just this once."

Mabel knew full well that her twin would do anything, give up anything for her. Although she didn't like that he was a martyr at times, it was always in her favor. Mabel watched as not long after her brother gave in, giving a sigh.

"Fine." He said, ripping the dress from the woman's hands and walking towards the dressing room. "But only this once. And you cannot tell anybody!"

"I won't." Mabel said, shoving Dipper into the dressing room. Mabel, giggled to herself. Maybe telling a few people won’t hurt, right?

The twins went into separate rooms. Mabel only took a few seconds to get hers on, waltzing out and posing, but Dipper, on the other hand, was having trouble.

"Uh, Mabel?" He murmured, his arms tangled in the straps.

Mabel opened the door to his dressing room with a grin. "Need help broseph?" 

Dipper nodded, and Mabel walked towards him and untangled his arms. 

It took a minute and a half before the dress was fitted onto Dipper, and he walked out of the dressing room with Mabel, earning a squeal from the woman. 

"Ohmigod you look so cute. You need a little something more though." She reached over and grabbed a blue flower headband off the counter and placing it on his head. "Perfect!" She cheered.

Without Dipper noticing Mabel took a picture, a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"Yeah yeah. Now can I get out of this?" Dipper whined, crossing his arms.

Suddenly the front door of the boutique opened, the bell making a ring, and two figures stepped in. 

Even after two years, Dipper knew exactly who stepped in. 

With her long, red hair that went all the way down to her curvy waist, the thin legs that were shown off by the jean shorts, and a green t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. Absolutely gorgeous, just like the day he met her.

"Wendy." Dipper whispered, his eyes wide in bewilderment. It didn't take long for the girls eyes to land on him, immediately widening in surprise.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Wendy questioned, immediately drowned out by a girl, Dipper recognized as Tambry, laughing.

Soon Dipper's face was more red than Wendy's hair, and both Mabel and Wendy erupted in a fit of giggles at the sight. 

"Dipper, why-haha-why are you wearing a-pfft-dress?" Wendy asked, doubled over and holding her stomach. Tambry quickly recovered and snapped a picture. "This is getting sent to everyone."

"Wendy! I-uh-I'm-I'm jus-" Dipper couldn't find his words at that moment. He was so embarrassed. And now, the whole town will know thanks to Tambry.

Mabel stepped next to Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder. "My awesome brother didn't do this on his free will. I forced him. He looks great, right?"

"Mabel!" Dipper whined, jerking away from her and putting his face in his hands. 

"Dipper you look better in that dress than I do!" Wendy blurted out, laughing even harder afterward.

Dipper balled his hands up in fists and walked back into the dressing room, slamming the door. Not even a minute later sounds of struggle came from the room. "Uhg! How do I get this off?" Dipper groaned, struggling to unzip the dress. 

Mabel walked in to help her brother, smiling at his struggle. Once the dress was finally off him, he threw on his clothes and sprinted out the door, down the street, running as fast as he could.

He didn't care about his sister in that moment. He just wanted to curl up and die.

He thought of the dream, how he ran for his life, a futile effort. How the voice, such a familiar voice that he’d rather forget, echoed through the air, yet was just a whisper in his ear. Dipper didn’t want to think about him, didn’t want to think about Wendy, about anything. He just ran.

'Why don't you come join me?'

Dipper stopped dead in his tracks.

Was he imagining that?

"Dipper! Look out!" A voice screamed.

Dipper snapped his head around to see Mabel running towards him, signaling him to look towards his left. When he turned his head to his left, he saw the front of a car, right before it smashed into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another dream, or should I say nightmare.

Dipper was in the field once more, the yellowed grass swaying slightly in the breeze. The gray sky weighing down on him yet again.

Dipper immediately went into panic, worried for what's to come. He didn't want to be back here, where the eyes of Bill watched his every move. He almost started to run for whatever shelter he could find, but stopped himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he stood there the dream would pass and everything would be over. 

So Dipper sat and watched the clouds as they passed by, trying to calm his nerves. 

It wasn't Bill. No. Bill was gone. He's been gone ever since the end of Weirdmageddon, ever since Grunkle Stan's memory was erased. Bill couldn't come back, could he? No. He was gone. Bill Cipher doesn't exist.

"Oh!" A voice cooed, almost sounding like a screech. "You couldn't be more wrong!" 

Large black hands tore through the ground, latching onto Dipper's ankles and jerking him downward. Dipper let out a scream, slamming the palms of his hands onto the ground to pull himself up, but his legs were already underground. Dipper had no clue what was under the ground, but was not dirt. It was almost as if the dirt turned to black liquid, swallowing his body whole.

Dipper screamed, his hands clawing for the fading gray sky. His throat burned and his body ached, almost as if the deeper he got into the darkness the more the pain increased, to the point where it felt as if someone was dragging a knife down his torso.

Dipper's body was jerked down, being fully enveloped by the darkness. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything except for silence. Dipper yearned for his sister, for anyone to be there with him. To comfort him. He never felt more alone in his life.

"Oh, but I'm always here. Always watching."

Suddenly an eye opened in front of him, wide and demonic. Then, another popped up below it. Then another. Then another.

Dipper felt overwhelmed, overcome with fear as he watched millions of eyes open up, all staring at him. 

He knelt down, throwing his hands around his ears, and screaming. He didn't even realize that the silence was broke until his ears were pierced with a high pitched screech. Dipper felt liquid pool out of his ears, and he jerked his hands down to look at them, finding crimson dripping from his palm.

Then he noticed that the eyes stopped popping up, leaving him in a space that was the shape of a triangle. Dipper could feel the pressure in the room build up, he felt as if his brain was gonna pop.

Everything started to shake at that moment, and Dipper looked at his feet and watched as one giant eye opened up in the middle, and a high pitched cackle echoed throughout the darkness.

Dipper screamed again, grabbing at his hair and backing up and away from the large eye, bumping into something hard.

Dipper didn't have to turn around to know what was behind him. Tattooed hands grabbed his shoulders and black limbs trailed up his naked body. Hot breath lingered at the base of his neck and close to his ear.

"Oh Pine Tree, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore.


	5. Neurologically Abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accident, and the problems with his brain.

Dipper's eyes shot open and he gasped for air, arching his back and inhaling deeply. His eyes jerked around, searching the room where he resided. It was all white, bright lights almost completely blinding his vision. He could feel the blood pump through his veins, pulsating through him. Spots on his body burned, like he'd been skinned in multiple areas. 

Dipper tried to move his arm, but it was weighed down, like he was connected to something. He turned to look at his arm, trying to see what held him back. Although his vision was blotted, he could pick out what would be an IV.

'A hospital.' He thought. Dipper wanted to get up, grabbing the IV and pulling on it, lifting his body up from the bed.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice called out. Dipper turned his head to see a doctor, setting a clipboard down next to a computer. The doctor looked over at him and frowned. "No, keep that in. We need to run a few tests still."

Dipper frowned and sat back, pulling his hand away from his arm. He looked at the doctor expectantly, impatiently waiting. His vision was finally starting to clear up, so he focus more on the doctor, who seemed young, but his scruffy beard made him looked aged.

The doctor pressed a few buttons on the computer, checked the IV and then turned back to Dipper with a small smile. "Before any of the tests, I'll let you family see you." The doctor then walked out, leaving Dipper in silence. 

What happened? He couldn't remember a thing. Just the dream. Always a dream. His voice just wouldn't get out of Dipper's mind, echoing throughout his brain.

"Dipper!" A voice cried. Dipper didn't even to get a chance to look up before he was pulled into a hug. He immediately calmed, melting into the arms of his loving sister, who was bawling her eyes out.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" A gruff voice called out. 

"I'm fine Grunkle Stan." He wheezed. His throat burned, needing some type of liquid to cool it down. 

Dipper's free hand reached out by the side table, grabbing around for a glass of some sort. "T-There's water in here, right?" 

Mabel pulled away quickly and grabbed a cup off a table to the far right of him. She handed him the glass, patting his head after Dipper took it. 

He immediately started chugging, not stopping to breathe. Dipper didn't realize that water leaked out of the sides of his mouth, dripping onto his hospital gown.

"Whoa, slow down there." Said Stan, placing himself in a chair in the corner of the room. 

Dipper finally pulled away, only after he emptied the cup. He gasped for air, smiling. "Ah, that feels better."

Mabel and Stan smiled, and Dipper noted that Ford wasn't there. "So," Dipper said, setting the cup down on the table next to him and turned towards the two. "What happened?"

Mabel and Stan looked at each other, then looked back at Dipper. Mabel spoke first. "We went to that new boutique and I forced you into a dress, remember? Once Wendy walked in and started laughing you changed and ran outside. I stripped as quickly as I could and ran after you. Before I could catch up to you, you ran out into a street and got hit by a car."

"Oh." Was all Dipper could muster out. He looked down at his hands and arms, which were bruised and scabbed. He slowly started to remember Wendy and what happened, and felt the embarrassed creep back into him. Now the whole town knew about him.

Mabel noticed his embarrassment and set a hand on his. "Hey, it's ok. Nobody will make fun of you. I'll make sure of it." 

Guilt gnawed at Mabel's inside, and she frowned. She felt like an idiot, making her twin do something that he obviously did not want to do. He had a problem with his self image, the fact that his body was kind of girly, and she took advantage of it. Mabel felt tears prick her eyes once more, until she felt a hand grab her own and squeezed. She looked at her twin, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He whispered, squeezing her hand once more. Although he didn't want her to stick up for him so he can keep his last chance at manliness, the fact that his sister cared so much warmed his heart. He could never stay mad at her.

The time that they had left they spent with useless chatter, talking about all the townsfolk and the gossip that was around town, which revolved a lot around him --much to his disappointment-- and Toby Determined.

"So where's Grunkle Ford?" Dipper finally asked, holding his hands together. Stan frowned, leaning back in the chair.

"That idiot said he had to stay back to 'work on some things'. Didn't even bother to come with us. Jerk." Stan replied sourly. Mabel frown, crossing his arms.

"He came with us the first time Grunkle Stan!" She retorted with a huff. Dipper jerked forward. "Wait." He said. "How long have I been here?"

"About a week." Mabel replied. Dipper's eyes widened. "What! Seriously?!"

"Yeah. You looked pretty rough kid. You look better now though. Wonder what they've been putting in you to make you heal so fast." Stan replied.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Well, it's about time you two should go. We need to start running tests."

Both Mabel and Stan frowned, but got up and walked towards Dipper. The two brought him in for a group hug, which made Dipper's wounds sting, but he ignored it. All he needed was the warmth of his family.

Stan and Mabel said their goodbyes and reluctantly left the boy with the doctor, who sighed. "So, I didn't want to talk to your family about this because it's so unusual."

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, worry spreading across his face. The doctor picked up the clipboard, frowning.

"You were bruised up pretty badly, got a lot of cuts. You needed stitches in the back of your head and on your left side, but that isn't the problem." He sighed once more, looking up from the clipboard. "The area in your brain where dreams occur and the area behind your right eye are a little... Strange."

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" Dipper asked wearily. Suddenly, his head, behind his right eye, started to throb. 

"The neurological wavelengths are extremely abnormal. We've never seen anything like it. So, we'd like to run more tests on you over time. You get to leave tomorrow, but you will have regular check ups."

Dipper slowly nodded, staying silent. Something wasn't right. The dreams were signs, and Dipper knew it. All the whispers, the eyes, the running. He was there. It was him.

As the doctor unhooked the IV and helped Dipper up, Dipper decided right then and there that he had to tell his Grunkle Ford. Bill was coming.

But for what, exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired guys, so nighty night.
> 
> ~Saki


	6. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets out of the hospital, but has a raging migraine. 
> 
> Definitely a warning sign.

Dipper was out of the hospital the very next day. It was the late afternoon, and although Dipper didn't really want to, Mabel and Stan took him to Greasy's Diner for some celebratory food.

He noticed as they drove to the diner how every pedestrian they look at him. It made Dipper extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable how everyone stared, pity clear on some faces. There was amusement on others, which just made it worse. He didn't want to think about what happened. Dipper just wanted to eat, go home, talk to Grunkle Ford, then sleep.

Sleep.. 

Maybe he would have another dream. Dipper shuddered at the thought. No. He didn't want another dream. He didn't want to hear his voice, so distorted, so wrong.

When they got to Greasy's Mabel hopped out of the car, a smile on her face. She then opened the door for Dipper, who got out and smiled at Mabel. She hummed and walked up to the entrance of the diner, leaving Dipper behind with Stan.

The two watched as Mabel flung the door open and walked over to the bar, greeting Lazy Susan. "She was really worried about you." Stan murmured, just enough so Dipper could hear. Dipper's mouth turned into a thin line. "I know."

Stan looked over at the boy and smiled. "Don't worry us like that again, kid."

Dipper turned and smiled. "I won't." Stan put a hand in Dipper's hair, ruffling it. The boy squeaked, swatting the hand away from him with a grin. 

The two walked into the Diner and Mabel turned her head around, the large smile still on her face. She drug the two to a booth in the middle, where they use to always sit. The colors in the seats were fading, old and worn. It made Dipper a little sad, like his childhood was fading away. He then realized that it was a stupid thought, because his childhood was already lost, cold and dead, just like his parents.

"So," Mabel exclaimed, leaning on the table. "Guess what I ordered us!" 

"Hm. It's pancakes, isn't it?" Dipper asked. She always got pancakes when they came here.

She crossed her arms and leaned back, a pout on her face. "Hmpf! You're no fun!" 

Dipper smirked. "So I was right." 

Lazy Susan brought three plates of pancakes over to the booth, setting each one down in front of the three. Mabel immediately drenched hers in strawberry and maple syrup. Dipper felt his mouth water at the sight, and grabbed the syrup from Mabel's hands. Hospital food isn't the greatest, and he was starving.

"So," Said Dipper, shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. "Grunkle Ford decided not to come?" 

Grunkle Stan groaned and jabbed his pancakes. "He was still working on some things, apparently. He's such a home body, uhg."

"Hm." Dipper really needed to talk to him about his dreams. It was starting to worry him. He didn't have one last night, thank god, but that doesn't mean another one won't happen.

The trio finished their late breakfast and headed back to the shack, where Stan suggested Dipper to get some rest. Dipper tried to figure out what he was going to say so he wouldn't waste his Grunkles time. It was obvious he was working on something important.

Dipper head started to throb, a sharp pain from behind his right eye. He immediately put a hand over his eye and winced. Mabel turned around. "You ok Dippinsauce?"

Dipper put on a faint smile and nodded. "Yeah, my head just hurts."

Mabel frowned and turned back around. "Ok then."

He could tell she was suspicious, but she shouldn't be. He was fine, right?

Another sharp pain went through his head and he frowned. He needed to talk to Ford fast so he could've to sleep and get rid of his growing migraine. 

Once they got back to the shack Dipper jumped out of the car. "I'm gonna go visit Grunkle Ford!" He shouted, running into the shack. Dipper went to the vending machine and typed in the code, opening up the door and shouting. "You awake Grunkle Ford?" 

"Ah. Dipper. Yes, I am." An answer echoed through the dark hall and Dipper started to walk down.

He could barely see anything, taking careful steps as he walked down the stairs, dragging his hand along the walls. Once he got down safely, he walked forward, through a door to the secret room Ford showed him long ago. 

A dim light was all that lit the room, Ford sitting in a cushioned chair by a desk. Dipper walked towards him, leaning over to see what he was working on. Ford's six fingered hand slammed down onto the paper, making Dipper jump.

"Dipper." He started, turning his head in the boy’s direction. "What brings you down here?" 

Dipper hesitated, not sure how to start. He took a deep breath. "So, I've been having.. Weird dreams.."

Ford's right hand, which still sat on the papers curled violently, crumpling the papers. "What do you mean?"

Dipper took another deep breath, suddenly afraid, ready to run at any moment. The way his Grunkle acted frightened him. 

"I've been having dreams where I was in a field." Dipper started, pressing his hands together and looking at the floor. Ford stiffened. "And no matter if I ran or stood still, he would come."

"Who would come Dipper?" Ford asked, almost growled. 

"A man. He was blonde and had tattoos all over his body. I've never seen him in my life, but his voice."  
Dipper sucked in a breath and looked up at his Grunkle. "His voice is one I would never forget."

Ford knew in that moment exactly who Dipper was talking about, and jumped out of his chair, both hands gripping the boys shoulders. "Why would Bill be in yo-" 

Ford stopped right there, realizing why. "Dipper, tell me everything that happened in your dreams."

And Dipper did, leaving out some of the stuff that he'd rather nobody know. Ford didn't say a word during the explanation, just leaned in and nodded a few times. Once Dipper had said all that he needed to say Ford leaned back, taking everything in.

"I should've known." He whispered, clasping his hands together and holding them to his mouth. 

"What?" Dipper asked, worry spreading across his face. "What's wrong." 

A sharp pain went through the boy’s head again, and Dipper placed his head in his hands, wincing. The migraine grew with every second it seemed. Ford stood up and kneeled in front of the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew what was happening, Dipper could tell by the way his face was scrunched up, like he was contemplating something. 

"I think you should go to bed." Ford said, lifting himself off the ground. "It seems you have a bad migraine. I don't want to push you, so we'll talk tomorrow night. There's some things that I need to explain." 

Dipper nodded, moving away from his Grunkle and slowly walked out the door. He heard a small goodnight come from his Ford, but ignored it. His eyesight was blotted in some places, like when it first was when he woke up in the hospital. 

He called out to Stan and Mabel, telling them goodnight, and walked up to the attic. The room was still messy from when the twins first got there, clothes, books, and other knick knacks that he forgot to organize and put away were scattered throughout the room. Dipper didn't bother to pick anything up, nor did he bother to get in pajamas. He just stripped himself and flopped into his bed, letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I read over this chapter, but there are some mistakes I could've missed.
> 
> Please understand that I've been writing this in the notes of my phone, so not everything will be perfect.
> 
> Thanks for reading though! 
> 
> ~Saki


	7. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream.
> 
> No, a warning.

Instead of the field Dipper expected, he was in a ballroom. Faceless couples danced to the soft beat of a piano, ignoring the boy in the middle of them all. He looked down to see what he was wearing, finding that he was in a tuxedo, a blue rose tucked in the small pocket on the left side of his chest.

Once Dipper looked back up he froze. Every person was facing him, their invisible stares making him uncomfortable. The fact that no one in that ballroom had a face sent shivers up his spine. Dipper started to back up, the faceless monsters following him. His breath became hoarse and his hand shook, panic enveloping his senses. He finally turned around to run, but didn't go far, his face smacking into something hard.

Dipper looked up to find a tall figure standing in front of him, his blood going cold.

The man had a yellow vest with a black waistcoat and black pants. In his right hand was a cane, and the other rimmed the top hat that was carefully placed atop of his golden hair. A large grin was on the man's face, showing off the perfectly white and pointed teeth.

"Bill.." Dipper whispered, his eyes widening in horror. He slowly back away, earning a chuckle from the tall man.

"Ah. Pine Tree." Bill cooed, taking a step closer to the boy. "Nice to see you again."

"Bill." Dipper barked, attempting to be more courageous, even though he was scared out of his wits. "What do you want?" 

"Oh Pine Tree, just admit it. You missed me." A loud cackle erupted throughout the dance floor, and Dipper noticed that all the faceless dancers disappeared.

"Seriously Bill, what do you want?" Dipper growled, getting annoyed.

"Fine, fine." Bill sighed, walking towards the piano. "You're no fun Pine Tree."

"I'm not here to have fun." Dipper replied, walking over with Bill.

"Ok." Bill started, hopping up on top of the piano, which started to play again. "So, how to start this? Hm. Well, let's just say a very powerful and a very big pain in my ass of a demon is looking for you."

"What?" Dipper asked, taking a step closer. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah kid. Get with the program. You're being hunted down!" Bill yelled. He was not pleased with this predicament. 

Dipper just stared at him, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do with this information. Why was he even being hunted down? 

Bill watched as the gears turn in the boy’s mind and sighed. "Listen kid, you have something that the demon wants, what I want. You have the rift."

Dipper gasped, stepping backwards. "I don't have the rift. That was destroyed when it broke. Besides, if there was another rift, Grunkle Ford would have it."

Bill shook his head. "He really didn't tell you?"

"T-Tell me what?" Dipper asked, backing up some more. Bill jumped off the piano. 

"He put the rift inside you Pine Tree."

Dipper couldn't think straight after that, his mind racing. Why would the rift be inside of him? Why him in the first place? It just didn't make any sense. 

"Pine Tree." Bill leaned on the piano, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't have enough time to explain it all, but you have two choices. You can come with me and I'll protect you, or you don’t and the demon will come after you and take the rift."

"Easy. I chose not going with you. I can't trust you." Dipper replied, crossing his arms and frowning. Before he knew it Bill was in front of him, anger clear on his face. "Listen up. You don't understand what you're dealing with. This is NOT something to take lightly. If you don't come with me, you're gonna be in a world of pain, and not just you, your family will pay too. So come with me."

Dipper didn't know what to do. He didn't trust Bill. How could he? He ruined his life. But there was another demon now, one who might hurt his family. He couldn't have that. 

No, he could get through this with his family. Going with Bill is like making a deal with the devil. He wasn't going to go with Bill. He could protect his family on his own.

"No, I'm not going with you." Dipper answered. He watched as Bill's face contorted, but quickly turned back to a simple frown.

"You made a mistake Dipper, and I won't be there to fix it."

And with a snap of a finger, he was gone, and Dipper watched the dream world fade away into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last chapter for the night. I pre-wrote all the chapters during the week I was at my mom's (which is in the middle of nowhere with no wifi), so after this one will be around one to two chapters at a time.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> I dunno.
> 
> Thanks though!
> 
> ~Saki


	8. Fragile Little Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with his twin, and the last warning.

Dipper jolted awake, sweat dripping off his forehead. He wasn't sure what time it was, but his room was still dark. He turned over and grabbed his phone. 2:39a.m. He sighed. 

He decided to get up and get some coffee, pushing himself up from the bed and walking down in his underwear. Dipper tried his best to avoid the squeaky spots so he wouldn't wake his twin in the other room, stepping on his tip toes.

Once he got down Dipper noticed the lights on in the kitchen, thinking that Ford maybe was up. Instead, he found his twin, who was in her purple nightgown.

Once she heard a noise Mabel turned around. "Oh. Hi Dipper." She whispered, a small smile on her face and a mug in her hand. Dipper walked up next to Mabel. "Hey sis." He said softly. "What're you doing up?"

"I could say the same for you." She said, jabbing her twin in the side. Dipper laughed, swatting her hand away. "No, seriously, why're you up?"

Mabel's smile faded. She pulled a chair up and sat down, Dipper sitting next to her. "I just.. Couldn't sleep." She finally said, wrapping both hands around the mug.

"Something wrong?" Dipper asked, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder. She looked at him, a weary smile on her face. 

"I just.. Something doesn't feel right Dipper." Mabel sucked in a breath. "For some reason, I feel like this will be the last time I'll ever see you."

Dipper pressed his lips into a thin line. He had to tell her. "Mabel." He murmured, squeezing her shoulder. "There's something I have to tell you." 

And so he did. He told her about the dreams he's been having, leaving nothing out this time. He told her about telling Grunkle Ford, and about what Bill said. She listened the whole time, not saying a word. Worry became more distinct the more Dipper talked, and he almost panicked. He needed to let her know everything.

Once Dipper finished it was around 3:00a.m. He didn't know whether to say anything when Mabel just sat there in silence. His twin stared at him, worry covering her face. She brought a hand up and set it on his own, looking at him with those big brown orbs, the eyes they shared, like everything else. They were two halves of a whole, could never be separated, and his twin understood everything.

He could tell she was a little hurt by the fact that Dipper told their Grunkle Ford first instead of her, and he was a little upset at himself for not telling her before. He just didn't want her to worry about him. 

"Dipper." Mabel murmured, looking at Dipper with wide worried eyes. Before he knew it, she pulled him in for a hug, stroking his hair and breathing in his scent. Slowly he wrapped his hands around her, shoving his face in her strawberry scented hair. He could feel her start to shake, small sobs coming from her.

"I-I can't lose you. Not you too. You're all I got Dipper." She whispered, barely audible. Dipper didn't say anything, just held her tighter, petting her hair. Before he knew it, Dipper started to cry.

After a while the two pulled away. Mabel wiped away her tears. "Sorry Dip."

Dipper smiled, sniffling. "Don't be. I needed that." 

Mabel smiled softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We got this Dip. We'll fight Bill and that new demon, so don't go and make any deals you're gonna regret." 

"I just don't wanna lose you." Dipper admitted, looking at his hands. Mabel brought her hands up, setting them on both sides of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dipper." She whispered. Dipper smiled. "Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel laughed and pulled Dipper in once more.

"Sincere sibling hug."

From the shadows two figures watched the twins. "You got a lot of explaining to do, Sixer."

"Soon Stanley." He murmured, a frown on his face. "Soon."

***

Dipper spent the rest of the morning watching a movie with Mabel, the two curled up next to each other with a blanket thrown on top of them. It had been a long time since the two had done this with each other, years in fact, and Dipper felt relief of being in contact with his other half. He felt at home, complete. Yet something still nagged at his insides, warning him, but he tried to relax, tried to ignore it, and enjoy the warmth of his twin, who was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. The movie they watched was a romance, one that Dipper didn't bother to remember the name of. Mabel chose the movie, and she fell asleep after five minutes of it.

Dipper felt himself doze off, his eyes slowly coming to a close. The warmth of his sister and the calming and awkwardly romantic music of the movie easing his nerves, and he let himself drift away, back to his dreams where he prayed would be peaceful.

Well his prayers were unheard.

Dipper was immediately thrown into chaos, drowning in black water. Eyes, eyes everywhere, watching him clawing at the water, attempting to find an escape. His throat burned, searing at the intake of the black liquid that made its way through his nose and down. The suffocating feeling was unbearable, the pain that could make him cry if he wasn't already in liquid. Dipper didn't know how one could lose consciousness in a dream, but he did so, his eyes heavy and his mouth open, not fighting the black water as it poured down his throat, giving into what seemed like the end. 

When Dipper opened his eyes, he didn't see the dark water anymore. Instead, he saw his other half, her hair pulled back into a french braid and a bright smile on her face. 

The two were in the field, the breeze blowing the yellowed grass along with the pure white sundress his twin wore. 

Dipper felt a smile appear on his face as Mabel began to dance, twirling around on the tips of her toes, singing a lullaby he long forgot. Out of all of the lullaby's his mother sang to the twins, this was Mabel's favorite. The way it danced off of her tongue as she danced around put the boy at ease.

'My fragile little flower, 

don't you shed those tears,

All the memories we shared seems like hours,'

going through the years  
Dipper chuckled as his twin grabbed his hands, dragging him along to dance with her. The two swayed, not missing a single beat as Mabel sang, her sweet and soft voice filling the air.

'Time is short and the butterflies 

finally flew away

Clinging onto words of hope, 

yet nothing will stay'

Lost in the words of his childhood, Dipper closed his eyes, letting his other half swing him freely. He couldn't think, nor wanted to think, of anything but the voice of his sister. Dipper wanted this to last forever.

'But nothing lasts forever.

Oh my fragile little flower, 

how I love you so,

But maybe then 

that's why I must let you go.'

Dipper felt Mabel's grip tighten, her nails digging into his skin. He opened his eyes and found that the sun was setting, turning pink. The beauty was nothing close to his twins, whose smile was still on her face, but seemed almost dazed.

'Hope is not real, 

but that why we dream,

A soul,

ripped and battered at the seams,'

Dipper felt his twin stopped and looked into her eyes, which were filled with horror. Blood dripped from her nose slowly, then from her mouth, pouring out like a crimson waterfall. She attempted to form words, but sputtered, blood landing onto his shirt. Dipper gripped his twin tightly, calling out her name as the lullaby went on, another being with a voice warped and distorted singing almost violently.

'What would life be without fate

A life lost because of a simple mistake'

Then the world churned.

The sky faded to black and the yellow grass died, withering away into the black ground. Mabel was screaming for help and she was pulled into the ground. It almost looked like she was melting, her now crimson dress fading into the ground.

Dipper clawed at his twin, attempting to pull his other half from the ground. She started to gurgle, more blood pouring from her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Dipper didn't notice that he was crying too, holding onto Mabel's hand as she sunk in.

"Di-dippe- perr.." Was all she could muster, before sinking fully into the ground, disappearing from his grasp. 

Dipper sobbed, smelling his hands into the ground, clawing and digging through the black dirt, but nothing. No sound. Just silence, along with his sobs. "Mabel!" He called. "Mabel no- MABEL!" 

Before Dipper could react black hands wrapped around his neck, something pressing against his back. He felt a hot breath against his ear, the hands tracing the sides of his face. 

"A life lost because of a simple MISTAKE."

Then everything went black.

Dipper woke up screaming, his hands clawing at the figure above him.

"-ipper! Dipper! DIPPER!" A voice yelled.

Dipper couldn't see anything, just blotted white and black in front of him. The images of his twin, however, wouldn't leave his mind. "Mabel! MABEL!" He screamed, grabbing something to his left. He felt hands placed on the side of his face. 

"Shh." The voice whispered. "It's Mabel. It's Mabel. I'm here Dip."

Once Dipper's vision clear he saw the face of his other half, filled with worry. To his right was his Grunkles, who looked worried as well.

He couldn't say anything, just breathe in and out while his twin cradled him in her arms. He gripped Mabel tightly, never wanting to let her go. Mabel pet his hair, humming a soft toon that he could recognize right away. 

Fragile Little Flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first off, I completely made that song up, and was gonna italicize it but for some reason it just wouldn't let me, soo yeah
> 
> Secondly, thanks for the kudos and such, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, this weekend I won't be able to get much writing done. I have a school dance and Anime Con (which I'm super excited about), so it might be till next week.
> 
> But I only have two days of school left and then summer break, so I WILL update more. 
> 
> Patience child.
> 
> ~Saki


	9. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A price to pay

"Aw c'mon Dip. It'll be fun." Mabel whined, shaking her brother, who sat on the couch. "It'll be good to see everybody."

"But what about Wendy? What about the fact that every now knows how I was in a dress?"  
Dipper retorted, shooting his sister a glare.

"I talked to everybody. They won't say anything Dipper. It'll be ok. I just know that you've been having a tough time.." Mabel hesitated, her grip tightening. "You just need to relax."

Dipper went quiet. He did miss everybody, but the embarrassment of getting caught in that dress still plagued him. He sighed. "Fine. What time are we going?" 

"We have to be there at six. Dress nicely Dippinsauce." She replied, giving him a pat on the back before walking out of his room.

The incident that happened this morning was like a distant memory. Distant, but unforgettable.

He was questioned by his Grunkles about the nightmare he had, but before Dipper could get anything out of his mouth, Mabel shooed them away, insisting that they leave him alone to calm down, and he was thankful. She didn't push him for it, but the worry in her eyes never seemed to go away.

He then took most of his time reading, attempting to get rid of the images that plagued his mind of his bloodied sister. It didn't help, and Mabel watched as her brother shook and squirmed. She knew something was wrong, so she took the liberty of planning dinner with their friends, hoping that the interaction will calm her brother.

The day passed by slowly. Stan running tours, Mabel working the cash register, Ford in the basement, and Dipper in his room, nose in a book. He then decided he should probably organize his belongings, since it's been a week and a half and nothing has been put away. So Dipper picked up his clothes, which were scattered across the floor, shoving some in drawers and others in the hamper in the corner of his room. He then started to pick up his many books, putting them on a little shelf above his bed. It was a tight squeeze, the shelf looking like it would break at any moment, but Dipper didn't worry.

He then moved to a box full of little knick knacks and picture frames. Memories of his past. His parents. One picture frame in particular, rimmed with black and gold and dusty, held a certain picture that made Dipper's heart lurch.

In the frame was a family photo, one right before the accident. No, murder. His tall and lean father to the left, and his short and curvy mother on the right. In the bottom right corner was Mabel, her hair down with just a single pink headband, and her trademark sweater, pink with a shooting star. In the bottom left corner was himself, his red shirt and Wendy's old hat placed atop his head. His father gripped his shoulders, and he could vividly remember how it hurt, but Dipper knew that it was out of love. Next to him his mother held Mabel's shoulders gently, both girls having bright pink nails. It was their birthday that day, and Mabel decided that every year they take a photo. When they turned thirteen was the first time they took a photo without their parents.

Dipper didn't notice that he sat down, or how he slowly stroked the edge of the frame. All he could do was look at the faded memory, the lost memory, of his parents. He could've sat and looked at the photo forever, if it wasn't for the hand that was gently placed upon his shoulder. 

He looked up to find his sister, staring at the photo, sadness filling her big brown orbs. "They were so beautiful." She whispered. All Dipper could do was nod.

Mabel sat down next to her twin, picking up another photo from the box. She smiled, bringing a hand down to lightly touch the frame. It was their parents wedding day.

The two sat and looked at the old photos in their dusty frames, reflecting on the time they spent with each other. With their parents. Old memories, some they long forgot, and others they'd never forget. Such a small lives of fifteen years, yet so many memories. The twins showed each other the funny ones, like the photo of their dad getting sprayed with water by Dipper as he tried to take a selfie. One where their mother fell out of a chair mid-take. Stupid ones that nobody would ever keep, but they did. It was all they had left.

Once the two were done looking through their memories Mabel turned to Dipper, telling him about the dinner.

And that's how we got to now. Dipper laying on his bed, reluctant to get up and move from his spot. Pictures surrounded him like snow on the ground. He didn't want to move away from his happy memories, but Dipper knew that he could never go back, so he got up, placing the photos in random places. Some on shelves or side tables, some on his dresser or his desk. The last photo they ever took was placed next to his bed by a small lamp, glittering in the light.

Once he was done he check the time, finding that he had twenty minutes to get ready. Dipper made his was to his drawer, dragging out some skinny jeans and a red flannel. He then made his was to the shower, taking his time (which was only 15 minutes), before getting out and brushing his teeth.

Once he was dressed he attempted to brush his hair, smoothing out some curls that were WAY too wild for his liking. He felt like he had done a decent job, and walked down the stairs. 

In the kitchen was his two Grunkles, both wearing nicer clothes than usual. His Grunkle Stan wore a black dress shirt with a bow tie, while his Grunkle Ford wore a white dress shirt with a regular tie. The two seemed to match more than they thought, but Dipper didn't say anything. He didn't want to start an unnecessary fight.

Stan took a look at him and frowned. "That's your nice clothes?"

"The nicest thing I've got." Dipper replied, seating himself in a chair. It was a total lie, but Dipper didn't feel like changing.

Ford was quiet, watching Dipper's every move. It made him uncomfortable with his Grunkle's gaze always on him, but he didn't say anything. 

A noise came from upstairs, the three turning their heads in the direction of the stairs. Mabel walked down, presenting herself almost like a model. Dipper would've laughed, if it weren't for her appearance.

Her hair was pulled into a French braid, along with a white sundress, flowing down to her knees.

Once she made into the kitchen Mabel twirled, posing in front of Dipper. "How do I look?"

Dipper got choked up, not able to form words. Instead his Grunkle answered. "You look nice pumpkin."

Ford smiled at the girl. "Beautiful." He answered, his eyes trailing back to Dipper. Dipper swallowed the urge to scream and smiled faintly. "Nice Mabes."

Mabel looked up her twin up and down, frowning at his appearance. "Dipper." She pouted, crossing her arms. "You were suppose to put on something nice!"

"I did put on something nice!" Dipper retorted. "Look! I even brushed my hair!" Stan started to laugh. "He's got a point."

"Hmph. Fine. You all ready?" She asked, grabbing a small pink purse that hung from the chair to Dipper's left.

"Yup." Dipper answered, getting up from the chair and walking towards the door. Everyone followed in suit, heading to Stan's old car and driving away.

The place they were eating at was a fancy restaurant, one similar to the one Gideon took Mabel to years ago. It was new, and packed with people, all donning nice clothes. Dipper almost wished he did as his sister asked and wore nicer clothes, his cheeks tinted a slight pink at the feeling of not fitting in.

They were called over to a large table, where Wendy, Soos and Melody with their newborn child, Robbie and Tambry, Gideon, Candy and Grenda, and to Dipper's surprise, Pacifica, sat. 

The four made their way to the table, Mabel sitting next to Pacifica and Dipper sitting next to Wendy. Everyone greeted them with smiles, and a very obnoxious comment from Grenda.

"Hey Dipper." Wendy said, pushing a strand of hair from her face. She donned a pale green gown with a laced belt. She looked stunning, and Dipper felt the room get hot. "H-Hey Wendy."

Dipper new they could never be together. She was eighteen now, going to college, yet he could never actually get over the girl. Just taking one glimpse at the girl made his heart lurch. She was so beautiful and so strong, it got to Dipper every time.

Dipper noticed how Wendy stared at him, making his face heat up. "Dipper." She whispered, leaning in a little closer. "How're you feeling?" 

He knew what she asked him. She was talking about the accident, when he got hit by the car. It almost relieved him that she didn't mention the dress and instead asked about his health, but that was just Wendy. Stuff like that never fazed her, nothing could change how she felt. That was one of the reasons why Dipper was so attracted to the woman, her kind, but headstrong personality. "I'm doing good. Much better now." 

Wendy smiled. "That's good." 

The two sat in silence, listening to the conversations around them, which was pretty much just Gideon flirting with Mabel and Stan yelling at him to stop. Dipper almost thought he saw Mabel slip a hand into Pacifica's, squeezing it before letting go. Although it was surprising, Dipper felt his heart warm at the thought. Mabel made someone he thought would never change into a better person. Not only did she warm his heart, she warmed everyone's heart.

Dipper got knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Wendy nudge his shoulder. He looked over to her, whose eyes were filled with worry. "Hey. So," the girl hesitated before setting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "You don't have to worry about the dress thing, we won't make fun of you." 

He felt almost high at that moment, a smile on his face. Wendy smiled back before shaking his shoulder. "Besides, who cares if you were in a dress. You rocked it!" Dipper laughed at her remark, gripping his sides and slamming his head on the table. He could hear the laughter of the others too, realizing that they listened to his conversation with Wendy.

He looked up, everyone's eyes on him, large smiles on their faces. He smiled back, feeling as a hand squeezed his. Dipper looked over to his twin, whose smile made the table shine. He felt much better after that, and he told himself to thank Wendy.

The night was spent with useless chatter, but it was fun. Before Dipper knew it, the food had arrived, served by a small but cute waitress. Dipper ordered salmon and steak, which was worth the pretty penny, savoring every bite. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their food as well, Mabel moaning in delight as she took the first bite. 

Once Dipper was done with his meal he leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach. Looking to his right, he watched as his twin intwined her finger with Pacifica once more, confirming what he saw. Mabel look around to see if anyone saw, stopping on Dipper. He smirked back at his twin, whose face lit up. 

"I-I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air." Mabel announced, unhooking her entangled fingers from the girl next to her and getting up from her seat, walking away. Dipper could tell that Pacifica wanted to go with her, but thought against it. Dipper's eyes met Pacifica's, and he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. She blushed almost instantly, grabbing the hand that his twin held.

Dipper felt content, like all was with the world. The nagging feeling was still within him, but he ignored it, relishing in the warm feeling he had. Everyone here, some he wasn't too fond of, and others he loved dearly, all sitting at a table laughing and wasting the night away. It was an amazing sight, one he hasn't seen in a long time. He wished this moment lasted forever, but he wished for a lot of things.

And he never got his wish.

Suddenly everything seemed very wrong. Dipper immediately jumped out of his seat, startling the people around him. "Dipper, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, grabbing his arm. "Mabel. Somethings wrong with Mabel."

He started to run for the door, ignoring the calls he got from behind him. Dipper flung open the door, running out into the street. He saw nothing, nobody, and started to panic. "Mabel. Mabel!" He called, running to the left. He came to an ally way and froze.

A man held his twin, his other half in his arms, a knife to her throat. "Dipper Pines." It cooed, deep and distorted. "Come with me, or your sister dies."

"No!" Mabel screamed, fear clear on her face. "Dipper don't do it!"

But Dipper didn't have to think. He would do anything for his twin. "I'll go." He answered, his fists balled up. Dipper didn't turn around to know that his Grunkles came up beside him, stiff at the scene.

"You'll go? That easy?" The man cackled, his grip on the girl tightening. "No Dipper!" Ford yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

Stan was focused on Dipper's twin, who shook in the arms of the demon. "Pumpkin," he whispered, stepping closer to the girl. "It's gonna be ok, don't worry."

The demon cackled once more, before leaning closer towards Dipper. "Well shall we be off then?" He held out the hand with the knife, the demons hand still holding his twin in place. Dipper almost felt relief, but tension still sat in the air.

"Dipper No!" Mabel screamed, but Dipper still held out his hand, ready to make a deal. 

"Oh, wait. For a parting gift, let's have a little fun."

The hand shot away from Dipper, not even giving his twin a chance to scream, dragging the knife across her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing
> 
> ~Saki


	10. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake.

Mabel was bright like the sun on a beautiful day, and Dipper was the moon, watchful of the night. The two were yin and yang, two halves of a whole. Never could be ripped apart.

Mabel inherited her bright personality from their mother, while Dipper got his mostly from his father. Although his father was more active and outgoing that Dipper himself, his fathers love for book were larger than his own. They were a happy family. Of course, not your perfect movie star family, they had their ups and downs, but they were content with what they had.

Dipper fought more with his parents than he did Mabel. It was more about his grades or the fact that sometimes he was treated unfairly, but he never blamed his twin. It wasn't that they didn't fight, however. Dipper could remember the first family vacation they had when he was six. 

They were in Colorado, visiting the Rocky Mountains. It was a cold winter, snow on the ground everywhere. The cold air nipped at Dipper and Mabel, causing the two to stand close, huddling together. Mabel was excited to ski, the way it glided on the fallen snow fascinated her. Dipper, however, was not so thrilled to partake in this activity. He'd much rather stay in the cabin next to the fireplace, reading a book of some kind, but to no avail, he was forced to go. 

Dipper was nervous, his small legs shaking as he stood on the two skis, handles in hand. All he really wanted was for his sister to be near him, helping him through this with her bright smile and confidence that he lacked. However, as a gifted child, she was already making friends with other kids. Dipper has always had trouble making friends, but it was worse at that moment. It wasn't like Mabel didn't try and include him, but his shyness pushed everyone away, whether he tried or not. One of the kids, a larger boy who was seemingly obnoxious pushed Dipper down the slope roughly, everyone watching and laughing as he tumbled down the snow covered hill. Dipper was embarrassed more than enraged. He just wanted to curl up and die at that moment as he laid there, snow covering his face. Mabel came down to get him, but Dipper didn't want to move, to go up there just so the kids could make fun of him again.

"Why would you let him do that Mabel?" He asked, his lips chapped. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"He was just trying to help you Dipper." Mabel answered quietly, holding out her hand to help him up. Dipper smacked it away. "No he wasn't Mabel! He was mean!"

"Dip- no he--" 

"Just leave me alone." 

Dipper stalked off, going in the opposite direction of the hill where the children played. He ran, the cold grabbing at his body like a monster, but he didn't stop. That is, he didn't stop until he fell, down a dark hole that was about ten feet deep. The boy smacked the ground hard, a whine escaping his lips. Dipper immediately knew that he made a mistake, running towards the wall, attempting to climb back up. However, no matter how much the boy clawed at the wall he couldn't get up. Instead more snow fell. He was never more terrified in his life, screaming for help. More snow fell, and he feared of drowning in the white blanket which engulfed him. So after about and hour of attempting to escape, he sat, curling up into a ball and rocking back and fourth. At that moment he wanted nothing more than his parents, and most of all, his other half, by his side. The boy was freezing, sitting in cold, wet snow.

Dipper didn't know how long he was down there until he was found, but it felt like days. Once he was brought back to the emergency room he saw Mabel, running towards him and hugging him, tears falling down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to sit like that forever, feeling the warmth of his twin and the sniffles that came from the both of them.

For the rest of their vacation the Pines family stayed in their cabin, next to the fire reading books and playing games, and never did Dipper leave his twins side. The two were glued at the hip, always together.

The twins still fought, but they were always able to come to a conclusion. They couldn't hate each other, couldn't be apart. Even when Dipper chose to stay with Ford, his sister was still in his mind. That was a disaster, however, and Bill had Mabel in the palm of his hands. Dipper would sacrifice everything to protect her, and everyone knew it.

Two halves that could never be split apart, no matter what.

Dipper didn't even realize the scream that came from him as he watched his sister crumble before him, blood dripping from her mouth, staining the beautiful white dress. She gurgled, looking into Dipper's eyes as she reached out her hand. Dipper went to grab her hand, holding onto her as she clung to him. A crimson waterfall fell from her mouth, bubbling. Tears that gathered up in her eyes fell, but it was nothing compared to her brothers, who couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

"M-Mabel! Mabel! Oh God Mabel- Please no-" The boy spewed nonsense, all he could do was mumble and cry, holding his dying sister in his arms.

Dipper was too frantic to notice the world around him as it faded into a dull gray. Not until he heard a voice speak up, one he could never forget. "What a pity." 

Dipper whipped his head around to face face the dream demon, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bill wore a sly grin, taking in the sight of the broken twins before him. 

"Bill.." Dipper squeaked, his voice hoarse from crying. His sister was almost like stone in his arms. Frozen.

Bill set an arm on Dipper's back. "You should've come with me when you had the chance, Pine Tree. Now look at Shooting Star, all broken." A hand went from Dipper's back over his shoulder, down his chest. He could feel the breath of the dream demon tickle his ear, sly and rotten. It sent shivers down the boys spine. All he could do was weep, not bothering to turn around to face Bill.

"If you want," Bill whispered, lips brushing the boys ear and teeth nicking the rim. "I'm willing to give you one more chance. Just take my hand, and I can fix your mistake. Or do you want your twin dead?" Bill said more than needed to be said, because Dipper was turned around, facing the dream demon. Dipper could hear the full screams of his Grunkles in his head, but he ignored them. Mabel was still in the boys arms, so he refused to get up, but his hand was held out, ready for the taking. His big brown orbs were wide and sad, tears staining his cheeks. It was a sight to behold, one that Bill would never forget, and with that he grabbed the boys hand, pulling him from the body holding his twin. Bill jumped into the body, but not before rewinding time, back to where Shooting Star was still held in the mans arms.

The world slowly started to fade into a dim and dark color, and a sly grin played on Bill's face. 

"Oh, don't even think about doing that, Zenos." He cooed, stepping closer. The man jolted, flinching at the voice that came out of the boy, and pushed the knife down on Mabel's neck. 

"Bill." Zenos growled, taking a step back and dragging the girl with him.

Stan and Ford jolt at the name, taking a few steps back. "B-Bill!" Ford stuttered. 

"Calm yourself Sixer, I'm just saving your families precious Shooting Star. There was a price, however." Dipper's head was thrown back, a high pitched cackle erupting throughout the alley. Everyone's eyes widened. "Dipper.." Mabel whispered, and Bill turned his sights towards Zenos. "Now then, why don't you hand her over, Zenos, or your new body will turned into a bloodied old meatsack."

Zenos let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry Cipher, but I need the boy to come with me. I need that rift."

"Hm. Well, I guess you could have it." Bill turned around, his back facing Zenos. A frown was on his face and his eyes were closed. Stan and Ford were both on edge, ready to fight both demons. However, A large, sly grin replaced the frown, his eyes, open and wide.

Everything happened in an instant. One blink and Bill was was in front of Zenos, grabbing Mabel from his arms and throwing her towards Stan, before swinging his foot, connecting with Zenos's side. He smacked harshly into the brick wall with a grunt, before his head was picked up and slammed into the wall multiple times. Blood splattered onto the brick, gushing from The mans head like a sprinkler. Mabel watched as Bill did so, his eyes wide and wild, something she's never seen in her twin. But that was not her twin.

Zenos attempted to throw a punch, but Bill was unusually agile in Dipper's body, dogging every single one before sending one back. Bill grabbed Zenos's shoulder and threw him downward, only to swing his leg up and kick the man in the gut. The cracking of the demons ribs echoed through the alley, along with the cackling of Bill. Zenos barely hit the ground before Bill was on top of him once more, slamming and hand into the demons stomach, piercing the skin. Blood spurted out like a fountain, dying Dippers already red clothes completely crimson. Bill ripped out intestines and other organs from the body, a wicked grin on his face.

It wasn't even a minute before it was over, and Bill stood up, walking towards the Pines family. All of their eyes widened in horror at the sight. Dipper, his body, covered in blood, chunks of meat coating his shirt, and a large grin on his face. But that was not Dipper.

"Ah~ that felt nice." He cooed, stalking over to Mabel and leaning down, brushing a strand of hair from her horror stricken face. "Oh. Are you scared Shooting Star? But this was all for you." 

Mabel froze, and Bill cackled. "I forgot, you don't remember do you? Well, it makes sense. Not many remember how they died. However, your Grunkles know. They watched as your brother sacrificed himself for you. Precious Pine Tree is mine now."

"N-No.." Was all Mabel could muster before she was hushed by a single finger.

"Ah! I don't have time to talk. I have a boy to take care of. No, the rift, which is now in my hands." Bill stood up straight, a hand on his hip. 

"What?" Mabel knew about the rift, it was her fault that Weirdmageddon started, but what was Bill talking about?

"You don't know about that either? You'll have to ask Sixer about that one. This would've never happened if he didn't put the rift into Pine Tree. Well, it turned out in my favor anyway. Anyway, Ado!" And with that, Bill hopped out of Dipper's body, shoving the boy back in. 

It was all a blur, flashes of different colors plagued Dipper's mind, but mostly crimson red. He remembered his twin holding him in her arms, screaming for him to stay awake, but he couldn't. All he wanted to do was drift away, into a deep sleep.

And he did, knowing that his other half was alive and safe. However, there was a price.

An eternal slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like I'm slowly starting to suck at writing more and more.
> 
> I need a beta gais..
> 
> Anyway this is where this get interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Saki


	11. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up, but not to the face he wants to see.

It took a while for Dipper to fully wake up. His eyes were heavy, his entire body felt like lead. He couldn't even lift his finger, all he could do was sit there. It felt as if time moved slowly, or even stopped. He couldn't even remember what happened, or where he was.

It felt like days before he could even lift a finger, years before his eyes were allowed open, and when they were, Dipper was not greeted with the dusty old roof of the attic. Instead Dipper found himself staring at a dark black roof, which almost seemed to be painted like the Galaxy, and the bed, oh god the bed didn't feel like his own. It didn't creek when he wiggled, he couldn't feel the springs in his back. All he felt was the soft silk of the sheets, the cushion of the bed as it pressed snugly against his back. Dipper turned his head, looking towards his hand as it balled up the fabric. Although it felt nice against his body, he wasn't comfortable like he was back in the attic of the shack. 

Wait. Dipper wiggled around once more, feeling the silky fabric drag across his bare skin, immediately feeling goosebumps afterwards. Was he naked?!

Dipper attempted to get up, straining as he pushed against the cool sheets. His body was sore all over, like he was when he woke up from the accident. Once Dipper pushed himself up fully, the ends of the sheets balling up against his hips, he sighed. Now that he got a better view he looked around the dark room, spotting a desk that seemed very organized. Small little knick knacks and seemingly disturbing collectibles of animal, human, and other creatures body parts were displayed openly. In the left corner was a fireplace. Suddenly a fire sparked to life, turning into different shades of blue.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice cooed, and Dipper turned his head to meet the gaze of the dream demon. Bill sat in a chair, only a few feet away from the fireplace.

"Bill." Dipper whispered, sitting up straight. "Why are you here? Why am I here? Where are we? And seriously, why am I naked?" 

Bill threw back his head and laughed, causing the boy to cross his arms and frown. "Oh Pine Tree, so many questions."

"Don't patronize me. Answer the questions Bill." Dipper retorted. Bill sighed, getting up from his spot in the chair and walking over to the naked boy. "You're at my place kid. Well, technically your place, this is your brain, but still, my place."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dipper asked, scooting away from the dream demon as he got closer. Bill sat down at the edge of the bed. He looked over at the boy with a slight smirk. 

"You're in a coma, Pine Tree. Forever stuck in your mind." 

Dipper sucked in a breath, immediately wanting to run out of that room, away from the demon and back to his family. Bill sensed the boy's uneasiness, his smirk turning into a large grin. "It's no use kid, no matter where you run you'll still be stuck here. This is my territory, sapling."

Dipper scooted farther away, to the edge of the bed. "W-Why am I here?" He squeaked out, balling up the now sweaty sheets in his hands. His earlier boldness disappeared, now replaced with fear and uneasiness that built up in his gut.

"Why? The rift." Bill said flatly, looking at his pointed claws, chunks of an unknown meat stuck in between the skin and the nail. Once he looked back up, The demon noted the confusion on the boy's face. He sighed. "We've been through this before, Pine Tree. The rift was placed inside of you by Sixer. A demon was after you, and I offered for you to come with me, I offered my protection, but like the incompetent little sapling you are you ignored me. For that, you got to watch your beloved twin, Shooting Star, get her throat slit." 

A manic grin never left Bill's face, just kept on growing bigger with every word that left his mouth. Dipper's eyes widened at the thought, his memories coming back, slow and distorted. Bill continued, ignoring the trembles that came from the naked boy. "But, like the great demon I am I saved Shooting Star, just for you Pine Tree. However, there was a price, and it's time to pay."

A cold shiver ran through Dipper's body, and he balled up the covers at his waist and pulled them up to his chest. Bill flipped himself over. He lay on his stomach and holding his chin in his hands with a smirk. "I want that rift, Pine Tree, and after saving your ass, I have no patience."

"I d-don't know where it is Bill." Dipper cursed himself for stuttering, showing weakness in front of the demon, but he couldn't help the fear and agony that crept into his system. Bill just laughed, his right hand pinching the covers between his thumb and forefinger, and began pulling them down slowly. Even as the brunette tried to hold them up, the strength the demon showed was unnaturally large. He carelessly ripped the covers away from the boy with just his two fingers. 

Dipper yelped, clawing at the covers as they were pulled away by a demon with a ridiculously amused face. No matter how hard he tried to yank the covers back up, nothing worked, and Dipper was resorted to curling into a ball to hide his naked body. He could tell how much the demon enjoyed this, Bill didn't even try to hide his amusement, just sat there with his stupid grin, his hand holding the fabric.

"Pine Tree, I already know that you're clueless as to where the Rift is." Bill stated, rolling around on the bed like a child. "That's why you're here!" 

The demon's hand shot out, grabbing Dipper's right ankle. The boy yelped, attempting to get out of the demons grip. The effort, however, was futile. Bill had a grip of steel. Dipper met eyes with the demon, his brown orbs gazing into his golden one. He felt the grip of the demon loosen, before snaking up the boy's leg. Dipper immediately went into panic, his breath hitching.

Bill continued, moving himself to where he hovered over the boy. He wanted to get a quick look at the boy's body, see if he could spot something, but he doubted it was that easy. The demon was prepared to spend a long time with the boy, centuries of he had to. Neither of them will age in the mind, so he could possibly be stuck with the boy forever. Bill didn’t worry too much. He had tricks up his sleeve.  
Dipper stiffened at the sudden motion, panicking as Bill got on top of him. Fear enveloped every nerve in his body, and he trembled violently. One touch of the demon’s hand and Dipper's eyes were closed, his hand pushing on Bill's chest weakly. The demon kept moving, however, trailing his hand over the boy's body lightly, all the way from his cheek to his hip bone. Dipper could feel the sharp gaze of the demon trailing every inch of his body, and felt himself heat up. 

He heard a small laugh come from the demon, but before he could say something he was turned over onto his stomach. Dipper wanted to cry at the embarrassing position, attempting to pushed himself up and away from the demon. Bill used his knee to push Dipper's legs apart. The boy squeaked at the motion, stuffing his head into a pillow as fingers began to trail his backside. 

It was one of the most intimate experience of the boy's life, and it felt as if it was being ripped away from him by the sick demon. Still, Dipper stayed still as Bill continued, laying his hand on the boy's ass. The demon huffed in disappointment, before getting up from the bed. 

Dipper sighed in relief and immediately moving away from the blond, grabbing his legs and going into his protective ball. Dipper was so sure that he was going to get raped. The thought earned him a cackle from the other party. "I'm not interested in something so trivial as sex, Pine Tree." Bill blurted out. "And besides, even if I was interested I wouldn't choose you."

Although this was coming from a demon that Dipper despised, the comment was a blow to his pride. It was like everything was a constant reminder of how unwanted he was and how he was better off here with the demon. The thought was pushed out of his head as quickly as it came, but Bill heard it loud and clear, and a smirk creeped up on his face.

"Ah, you want to be loved that bad, huh Pine Tree?" He cooed, and Dipper froze. "Want to be wanted? Hah, how stupid." Bill turned to walk away, leaving the boy to himself on the bed. The blondes hand grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly. Once opened, Bill stepped out. He looked back to the boy, who seemed dumbstruck. "Welcome to your new home Pine Tree!"

Once the door was closed, a silence filled the large room, and before Dipper knew it, he was bawling. His head was in his hands and he rocked back and forth, not even caring that he was naked anymore. He wanted to leave, to go back to his family, his other half. The weight of his dead parents hit him once more, sending the boy into a frenzy of sobs, which turned into screams and cries. He craved to be held, to be rocked to sleep by his twin, by his parents. Hell, he wouldn't even mind it being his Grunkles, Dipper just wanted someone, but then the reminder that he was unwanted crept back into his system. 

Nobody would want him, and the fact plagued him. Yet, he wanted so badly to be with his twin, to snuggle against her, to feel her there with him. He wanted to know that she was breathing, that she was alive. Now he was sure that would never happen. He was taken away from his family, never to see them again, never to feel the touch of his twin. Mabel. He would never see Mabel again, and that just made the boy cry harder.

Through a small mirror, the demon watched, pleased of how broken the boy was. All it took was one little push, and the boy was already plummeting into the dark, endless abyss, and it took no effort. All of his friends, his family did the work. They made the boy feel worthless all on their own. Before Bill knew it, his head was thrown back, laughing at the misery Dipper felt. 

"Oh~" he cooed. "This will be way more interesting than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not very happy with this chapter, but hey.
> 
> If it weren't for WlydeHeart, my new beta, this chapter would be WAY more shitty than it is.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be better!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Saki


	12. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the life outside Dipper's mind.

Ch. 11

Regret.

That was just one of the many emotions the Pines family felt.

Stan regretted not paying more attention. Mabel regretted running outside just because of her embarrassment. Ford regretted ever putting the rift inside Dipper in the first place. Regret, for the young boy who was now trapped inside his own mind.

Ford sat alone in the attic, staring at a small body on the bed. Two weeks. Two weeks since the night Dipper went into a coma. Two weeks of heartbreak and sadness, and more to come. 

For the first week Dipper was back in the hospital, constantly being watched by the doctors. The doctors were lost on how Dipper went into a coma, but guessed it had something to do with the abnormalities in the right side of his brain. Still, they tested and studied the boy, searching for an answer of his condition, when the Pines knew the answer all along. An answer that couldn't be proved, one that no one outside of the Pines and the friend group would believe. Ford was surprised when the head doctor finally broke to Mabel's pleading, letting them take Dipper back to the Mystery Shack. They had brought all the needed equipment back to the shack as well, and had gotten all settled in the attic by Sunday evening. 

Constantly the boy was watched by someone, whether it was one of the Pines or a friend, namely Soos or Wendy. Mabel, however, would never leave the room. She wanted to stay with her twin forever, to be there when he woke up. Her hope was strong, but it dulled as the days went on, watching her brother sleep. Sometimes Stan would have to force her to take a shower or eat. 

It was Saturday night, and Ford sat in the attic alone. Mabel had finally been convinced to take a shower. It was difficult seeing his niece so discouraged, but it was his fault. Remorse gnawed at Ford's insides, causing his stomach to churn. Ford couldn't help but stare at the boy, his small and delicate body laid gently on top of the bed. Dipper's face was distorted, brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. The struggle that went on in the boy's mind was obvious, beads of sweat dripping off of his forehead and onto the pillow.

Ford recalled when they first got Dipper back at the shack that Sunday evening, the talk he had with Stan, Mabel, and the rest of the crew. They all sat around Dipper, silent as Ford spoke.

"We've waited long enough Sixer. Tell us what happened to him." A gruff voice echoed through the small room. Voices agreed quietly, like the comatose boy would wake at any second. 

"Grunkle Ford please..." A small voice whispered. 

"I don't know where to start." Ford murmured, looking down at his six fingered hands. He felt something touch his back lightly. Looking up, he met the gaze of his niece. Her pained expression made his stomach did a flip.

Ford took a deep breath. "Once Weirdmageddon ended and everything was fixed I went back and collected the broken pieces of the rift, then compacting it into a liquid. I needed a new vessel for the rift, one more durable and well hidden. I thought that it would be best if it was on someone at all times, so I chose Dipper, since I knew most people would assume it was on me... God that was a mistake."

"Yeah. No kidding." Pacifica called out, earning a glare from Mabel. Ford continued.

"The night before the twins left I knocked Dipper out. It was then I surgically placed the rift inside. I wasn't sure if it was going to work at first, but I didn't want to risk another Weirdmageddon, so I went ahead with the surgery."

"Where did you put it?" Wendy asked, leaning against the wall.

"I can't tell you, for both our safety and Dipper's." Ford replied, "Things are getting bad enough already, and I don't know if a demon is listening in on our conversation."

Mabel gave Ford a worried look, "How did you do the surgery?"

Ford frowned. "I had to lacerate the body part and inject it."

Everyone grimaced at the thought. The room turned silent, eyes on the boy who laid in the corner of the room. A voice suddenly spoke up, deep and sad. "What will happen to him?" Soos asked, his grip on Melody's hand tightening.

Eyes were now back on Ford, who put his head into his hands. "I don't know." He mustered.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Stan blurted out, slamming a fist onto the small table next to him. "Our nephew is trapped inside his mind with a demon that's tortured our family for years! Anything could be happening to him as we speak-"

Everyone's head jerked in the direction of the boy. He moved. All at once everybody gathered around in hope that he was waking up, but that wasn't the case. 

Dipper's face contorted in agony, his fingers curling around the sheets under him. His feet moved around slightly, a small noise escaping his lips.

"Dipper." Mabel cried, pressing a hand against his cheek. Dipper soon calmed, melting into his sister’s warmth. His face slowly morphed into a more solemn expression and his grip on the sheets loosened. Everyone watched.

Mabel looked over at Ford, her brows furrowed and tears in her eyes. "We need to save him." She whispered, her hand still touching Dipper's cheek. "Please Grunkle Ford..."

Ford's brows knitted together, remorse clear on his face. He took a deep breath. "From now on make sure there is always someone in this room with him. We cannot leave Dipper alone. I will fix the barrier around the shack to make it stronger. This is the best plan I've got so far, so if any of you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell. We need to protect him at all costs."

And that was the end of it. Everyone agreed to take turns watching over Dipper. Some even stayed over a few nights. Pacifica never left the shack, staying by Mabel's side as they watched over Dipper. 

Ford sat there, guilt swallowing up his entire being as his eyes glided over the body on the bed. He lost his nephew. Gave him away to a demon. It was all his fault. Bill Cipher now had the boy in his arms. He could be doing anything right now, constantly torturing the poor boy.

It was a mistake. Such a mistake to put the rift inside of the boy, Ford knew that now. It seemed like a great idea at the time, and he had no intention of putting Dipper in danger at all. He placed the rift inside of Dipper because he trusted the boy. Ford had known he was remarkably intelligent ever since they first met, and he only grew smarter as the days went on. He thought that Dipper would be perfect.

A fatal error. One that Ford couldn't fix.

And the emotion that was so raw and potent he couldn't help but cry never seemed to leave. Regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took WAY longer than I thought to post, and it's super short, so I'm sorry, but I promise no matter how long it takes, I WILL finish this story. Even if I'm slowly losing motivation.
> 
> On another note thank you my beautiful beta WyldeHeart for all your hard work. You are amazing.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you stick around for the LONG ride ahead of us!
> 
> ~Saki


	13. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip Dop is on a search for some clothes.
> 
> Ha! 
> 
> Like Bill would give him any.

Ch. 12

He was awake.

At least he thought he was. At this point it was a bit hard to tell.

His eyes were open, his body was moving on command, although a bit sore. However, what he saw was not the old, dusty roof of the shack. Instead he once again found himself staring at the galaxy-like roof of his mind. 

Dipper pushed himself up from the soft, silken bed with a groan. His body screamed for him to lay back down, but he refused. The memory of the night before - if it even was night then - sat in his mind like a plague. He felt embarrassed at the turn of events. Especially when he had remembered how he had started bawling, all of his self-worth having depleting in that moment. Dipper felt it just as strongly as he sat there. However, he would not show it this time. He refused, because no matter what he did, Bill was always watching.

Dipper, slowly got out of bed, pulling the sheets with him. He needed to find some clothes. Dipper searched the room, looking in small dressers and drawers for some type of clothing, but he found nothing. Bill didn't leave him anything.

Frowning, Dipper headed for the door, curious as to what was outside of it. He grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly. He was a little afraid of what await him. It could be anything, but he opened up the door anyway, closing his eyes in worry. When nothing happened, Dipper twisted his wrist and pulled, darkness coming into his vision. Staring back at him was a pitch black hallway, no lighting whatsoever. Slowly, Dipper took a step out of the room, his feet pressing against the cold, hardwood floor. A shiver went up his spine, and the grip on the covers around his body tightened.

With a sigh, Dipper began to walk through the dark hallway, dragging a hand lightly over the wall. He couldn't see anything but darkness. It was painful, and lonely, and it felt as if Bill left Dipper to rot in his mind by himself. Dipper couldn't tell if he wanted Bill to be with him simply for the company or if he'd rather be alone.

After what felt like an eternity Dipper's hand skidded over an indent in the wall, and he soon realized it was a door. He searched for the door knob, wrapping his hand around it tightly once he found it. Dipper pushed on the door, expecting it to open but found his to no avail. The door stayed shut.

With a sigh, Dipper continued to walked through the dark hallway. He focused on the sound of his bare feet against the floor instead of the growing fear that bubbled up in his gut. He started to hum softly, a song he couldn't really pinpoint in his memory but remembered somehow regardless. He didn’t let that stop him. Instead,he began to dance in the darkness, moving slowly to the beat. It wasn't something he would do often, but he found comfort in the action. It reminded him of Mabel.

Dipper found another door, pulling on the door knob. This time, it opened, revealing another dark room, dimly lit by a small candle that sat in the middle of the room. He walked over to the candle, studying the small blue flame. Dipper couldn't pinpoint what was around him, only the small table in which the candle sat on. Dipper was about to leave from the room, deeming it useless before something brushed the back of his neck.

He sucked in a breath, whipping his head around to see what had touched him. Nothing. Dipper saw nothing but inky black. He turned back around to face the candle, pulling the blanket closer to him. The flame seemed to have gotten smaller, the different shades of blue melting into a darker blue. It was a beautiful color.

Then something pressed against Dipper's back. He shrieked, stumbling backwards and knocking over the candle. The small flame disappeared, and the world was once again plunged into darkness. Panting, Dipper tried to get up, but the shaking of his limbs refused to balance him properly and he fell back onto the floor.

Dipper was scared to death at that moment. The darkness of the room made him feel the loneliness that he tried so hard to push away. He didn't want to feel this. So broken. He shook his head, refusing to give up, and pushed himself up off the cold ground.

He felt around for the door, his fingers grazing over what seemed like a pile of small objects. It was as if the door had disappeared, trapping him inside. Dipper tried not to panic. He tried humming another tune he long forgot the name of. Once Dipper did a full circle around the room he let his hands drop to his sides, giving up on getting out. Until he felt a strong and intimidating aura creep up behind him. 

Slowly, Dipper turned around, lifting a hand up to touch the being in front of him. His hand came in contact with skin, soft and smooth. 

Immediately Dipper jumped back, slipping on the sheet and falling backwards once more. Before he could hit the ground a hand wrapped around him, keeping him held up. The sound of a snap echoed throughout the room, and all at once candles that Dipper didn't even know were there lit up and lit the room in a harsh blue glow. 

"Exploring, are we?" A voice asked. Dipper looked up at the man holding him up, immediately pushing away once he saw the face of Bill Cipher.

Dipper ignored Bill's question, instead asking his own. "Why is it so dark in this place? I couldn't see at all." 

Bill snickered, placing his hands on his hips. "Just because you can't see, little tree, doesn't mean I can't. Besides," Bill took a step forward, leaning down towards the brunet's face. "I like it dark."

Dipper felt a shiver go up his spine, goosebumps forming on his skin. He took a step back away from Bill, a look of disgust clear on his face. "You're so creepy." He whispered, earning a cackle from the demon. 

Dipper looked around the room, which was lit up by the large amount of candles in the room. Candles were placed all over, some on tables, some in holders, some even just sitting on the ground. They were all different types too. Some large candle sticks, some short and fat, some are even shaped in swirls, or shapes such as triangles. The walls were a deep, velvety red, the trim gold. Vines sprouted from unknown vessels, spreading throughout the room, entwining through the candle holders and going up the walls. Small red/pink flowers bloomed on the vines, giving the room more life. Although it was a bit unkempt, the sight was beautiful nonetheless. Dipper turned towards Bill to ask him about the room, but his eyes landed on something else, making his blood run cold.

Dipper finally understood why the room looked the way it did. All of the candles, the vines, how unkempt it looked. Dipper thought it was some type of shrine, but it was more than that.

It was a tomb.

Behind Bill was two large coffins, decorated in gold and red. Patterns trimmed the edges of the coffins, lining them in delicate golden swirls. On the top of the coffin was velvet cushion, blackened wood wrapped around it. The coffins were beautifully made, the craftwork must have took a very long time. 

Ignoring Bill's stare, Dipper walked past him, moving towards the coffins. Reaching out a hand, he went to trace the edge. Before his hand could touch the delicate wood of the coffin, something grabbed his wrist, jerking him away. "Don't touch that." A dark voice growled. 

Dipper looked up at Bill. "W-Why..?"

Bill frowned. "There are rules here, Pine Tree. One of those rules is not disobeying me. Now," Bill's face darkened, his golden eyes tinted red. "Don't touch them. In fact, you're not allowed in this room anymore." Not even letting him speak, Bill drug Dipper from the room.

Once they were out of the tomb, Bill turned around and with the swish of a hand the door was locked. Dipper frowned, yanking his arm from Bill's grasp. If there was something that Bill didn't want him to see, Dipper was gonna find out what it was. For all he knew, it could be a way out of his mind. 

A question formed in Dipper's mind in that moment, one that should've been asked a long time ago.

"Bill?" 

"Yes Pine Tree?"

"I thought we destroyed you."

Laughter erupted throughout the dark hallway. "By erasing me from Stanley's mind? You think that could get rid of me?" 

Dipper frowns. "What happened then?"

Bill sighs, grabbing Dipper's wrist once more and dragging him through the hallway. "By erasing Stanley's mind all it did was throw me back into my original dimension. However, my power was depleted. It took centuries to replenish just enough energy to go into the mindscape."

"But it's only been two years." Dipper mentioned, attempting to pull his wrist from Bill. This time Bill would not let go. 

"Yes, it has been two years in this dimension. However, time is different in other dimensions. It has been two years here, and 459 years in mine. I replenished just enough energy to accomplish this." He gestures to everything around them. "With you, hopefully I can replenish all of my lost energy and fully restore my powers."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "With me? How will I help you get your powers back?" 

Bill chuckled, opening the door back to the master room Dipper woke up in. "That is information you do not need to know about, little tree." Dipper was jerked into the room, falling onto the floor. He looked up at the demon, who wore a large grin on his face. "Now, I must go. Try not to wander off again."

Bill turned to walk away, and Dipper jumped up from the floor. "Can you at least give me some clothes?"

Slowly, Bill turned, looking back at the boy. The demon's eyes trailed up and down his small frame, noting the thin sheets that were draped over Dipper's body. The grin that was already on Bill's face managed to grow larger, his sharp canines visible. A shiver went down Dipper's spine, and he scooted backwards.

"Hmm. Let me think.” Bill then proceeded to tap his chin with one long, skinny finger, dragging the sharp nail down lightly across his skin. “Nope! Too much of a hassle.” The demon went to shut the door, one piercing eye looking back at Dipper one last time, a distorted voice whispering to him. “Goodbye, Pine Tree. Sweet dreams.” 

Dipper was left alone once again. 

He was always alone.

Shaking his head, Dipper turned around, facing the room before him. A sudden spur of motivation hit him, and he bolted toward the desk and bookshelves, almost losing his grip on the sheet draped around him. Searching, Dipper opened up drawers, scanning through the papers. He moved through the books, plucking them from the shelves and placing them in piles on the desk. Dipper looked for pens, ideas already popping into his mind. Nothing else mattered in that moment as Dipper recited a mantra in his head. He was going to make it. He was going to get out of here.

He was going to escape.

At least that’s Dipper thought. How could he forget that Bill was always watching? The demon had the power to see deep into the mind. Every idea, every thought. Bill heard it all loud and clear. A large grin spread across the demon’s face. Dipper thought he could escape? Funny.

There was no escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki soooooo
> 
> I seriously don't know where to go with this fic. I didn't plan anything at all.
> 
> That said, I might take the time to dish out a second fic while I plan more for this one.
> 
> Anyway thank you WyldeHeart for making this so much easier for me! I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks you everyone for reading this!
> 
> ~Saki


	14. Never Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time never stops, even in the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay!!

Days passed since the first time Dipper woke up in his mind. Then weeks, then months. He didn’t know for sure. There were no clocks of any sort, it was just an educated guess he made while rotting away. However, he didn’t spend his time just wasting away, although it felt like it at times. No, instead he took his time to conjure a plan. One that would help him escape back to the real world. Back to his family.

 

Back to Mabel.

 

At first he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Where would he even start? Dipper had his nose stuck in every book that Bill allowed him to have, hoping to find some sort of spell that could reverse whatever coma the demon put him in, but it wasn’t that simple. Bill wouldn’t make it that easy. Dipper still read, going over every sentence, every word just in case. 

 

During his times he encountered Bill, he made sure to be respectful. Although he didn’t like it, he knew that he has to play the part so he could manipulate the demon, just as he manipulated him. Sadly, he knew he was good at being a kiss ass, but he didn’t know if it would work. Dipper tried to be subtle with it, slowly building the demon up, and man, did Bill love it. The demon got off to his little comments of praise, drinking it all up. Dipper couldn’t help but feel proud.

 

Because of this, Bill gave him a few presents every once in awhile. Whether it be more books or any meal he wanted, Bill started to give more for his cooperation. After about a month and a half Bill decided to give him clothes. It was simple, a thin, white cloth that hung over his left shoulder with a golden clasp and a belt around his waist. If he wanted, he could even unhook the clasp and have the cloth dangle around his waist, but he didn’t do it often. It was oddly Egyptian, but Dipper wasn’t surprised. Bill was pretty much a flat pyramid after all. He didn’t give Dipper any other type of clothing, saying that there was no use for more than one article of clothing if you’re a peasant, which Dipper guessed he was labeled as. Dipper didn’t mind though, he usually wore the same thing anyways.

 

At first he didn’t really understand why he was just given a simple cloth, but all it took was a few words from the demon to make the brunet realize.

 

_ “They’re easier to take off.” _

 

He should’ve known Bill wouldn’t stop with his “checkups”. The demon was persistent that they continued. It didn’t happen every day, only every week. Bill would come into Dipper’s room, throw him on the bed and strip him easily. It was moments like this that Dipper’s anger really flared. His hatred for Bill was the only thing he truly felt during those moments, besides embarrassment of course. Those were two emotions that never seemed to leave him as he resided here. Anger and hatred for the demon who trapped him here as well as the embarrassment of being picked away to the bone, every thought and feeling on display for the demon to torment him with.

 

Dipper remembered one time specifically, three weeks after the very first checkup, where those two emotions really peaked. It started the same, Bill throwing the teen onto the bed and stripping him down. His hands roamed Dipper’s body, searching for some sort of sign, the key to make everything change. Dipper just laid there, limp as the demon caressed every inch of his body. He was getting more use to it, to the gentle but demanding touches. He never expected Bill to find anything. There was no point. Dipper had this exact thought process when it happened, something that never happened before. 

 

Bill lifted his hips and spread his legs in quick movements, not giving Dipper enough time to react before his ass was spread apart. He couldn’t help but scream and flail, but to no avail the demons grip was tight, and he was kept in place. The embarrassment was so real at that moment. He could feel everything from the hand gripping the back of his thigh to the long finger that gently caressed his scrotum, dragging it down to circle around his entrance. Dipper couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, all he could do was concentrate on the feeling of the fingers that were so close to being inside him. He kept of flailing, attempting to free himself of Bill’s bruising grasp.

 

What ended the predicament was a kick to the face, which is just what Bill got. Dipper immediately realized his mistake, but couldn’t help but crawl away from the demon. He could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves. With a growl Bill got off the bed, adjusting his suit before leaving with a snap of his fingers.

 

Dipper didn’t get dinner that night.

 

He couldn’t wrap his head around why Bill would do that. There was no need to be so intimate. Bill told him he wasn’t interested in something like that, but then why would he do that in the first place. It just didn’t make sense. He was just messing with him. That was the conclusion he came to. Dipper decided not to think about it anymore after that.

 

It took some time to bring the demons mood back up after that. He barely came to visit the brunette, leaving him alone in the room for three whole days before showing up. Dipper tried to apologize to him, but it was obvious that he didn’t mean it. He tried his best to build Bill back up again, this time it was harder. His attempts to make conversation with the demon were quickly refuted, ending with Bill snapping his way out of existence each time. It was annoying to say the least, Dipper didn’t know how to fix it. After a few weeks of the cold shoulder Bill finally started to warm back up, but not the way he did the first time. He just couldn’t understand what went through the demon’s mind. It didn’t matter though. All he needed to focus on was putting his plan into action.

 

He needed to get outside the maze that was his mind.

 

Dipper didn’t have an exact idea as to how he could get back to reality. He would need to find some type of spell, one that could send him home without immediately alarming the golden demon. As the weeks went by Dipper soon realized that none of the books Bill left him had anything that could help, which wasn’t surprising. The demon wasn’t stupid, he wouldn’t slip up like that. Dipper was back to square one before he knew it. What would he do now? There was nothing that could help him. He was stuck, and it seemed like the only option was to give up. 

 

One day, however, his hope was restored. It was a rare occasion when Bill left his door unlocked, left him free to roam around the maze of doors. Dipper jumped the opportunity immediately, running out into the dark abyss with a small amount of determination. He hoped to find a new door, a new place to discover that he had no idea existed in the first place. It took quite some time to find doors he’s never been through before, considering that it’s always pitch black. Not to mention Bill gave him a certain time limit. If he stays outside of his room for too long his door will lock and Bill will make him play a game of “hide and seek”. If caught Dipper would be punished. It was pretty obvious what the goal was, but that didn’t make the thought of it any less terrifying. Thankfully Dipper has made it back to his room just in time each time he was allowed out, and he didn’t plan on screwing up anytime soon.

 

He made it through the first hall no problem that night, already have been inside, or have tried, all of the doors. It took him to a while to find a way into the next hall. It was a door in the wall, no knob or crevice there to assist the brunet in locating it in the first place. The only sign that it existed was a small part of peeled wallpaper that hung from the wall. His fingers barely nicked it, and usually one wouldn’t give it a second thought and just move on, but Dipper knew better than that. He peeled the wallpaper as far as it could go, feeling around until the crevice brushed across his fingertips. It took him about an hour and all the strength he had to open it, and he was sure he lost a fingernail or two in the process, but it was worth it.

 

The hall behind it was definitely not what he had expected. Thousands of doors aligned the walls, each one glowing a different color beneath it. Symbols marked the walls, from simple shapes to codes and ciphers. Languages he never knew existed were written across the walls in dark ink that dribbled down to the floor. He knew what this place was, it was similar to the layout of his Grunkle. 

 

His memories.

 

Dipper felt excitement well up in his chest at that moment. He knew the answers to his problems were somewhere in his memories, most likely from the times he spent with his Grunkle Ford. Although he didn’t have long at the time, he started his search for the memories with his Grunkle. Dipper passed through the hall, taking in every symbol he saw. It  didn’t take long before he found his Grunkle’s, the door marked with a large and golden six fingered hand. 

 

Before he had a chance to take a peek inside, however, a quiet bell rang in his ears, giving him a warning. It was time to head back, much to his disappointment. He complied, Turning around and walking back, he took the time to memorize where exactly the door was at for next time.

 

And there was definitely a next time. He made sure of it.

It was about a week before he was allowed out again. The day after a check up. Dipper supposed it was his reward, which he couldn’t have been more thankful for at the moment. He immediately headed for the door, running into the hall and heading straight for his great uncle Ford’s door. He needed to get to work if he wanted to get out, no time to waste. If he wanted to see everyone again, to see his twins bright smile again, he needed to hurry.

 

Every moment he was allowed out he went into the hall of memories. The brunet studied every detail, not missing a beat as he went over the times he spent with Ford. It was painfully boring at times but he didn’t stop. Not until it was time to head back to his prison inside prison. Sometimes he would let himself take a break and indulge in old memories, whether it be about hanging out with his friends in Gravity Falls or just spending time with Mabel. All the happy memories they shared he played over and over in his head, relishing in the nostalgia that made him happy and sad at the same time. Every door that lead to a happy memory he went through, trying his best to keep his spirit lifted.

 

One door, however, he never went through. Not for the good or the bad memories.

 

The door that contained his parents.

 

Dipper just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It hurt too much. He decided that the door would remain untouched so he didn’t have to be reminded of the loss that plagued his life. He had better things to do than mope around, he needed to escape. 

 

Apparently he spent a lot of time with his Grunkle Ford. Most of the memories he had were of him and Ford spending time in the basement, either chatting about their discoveries or enjoying a game of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. It was nice, but not what he wanted. Though it was nice to know that he had a lot of good times with Ford, he couldn’t waste his time. All the times Dipper and Ford discussed something that had to do with the supernatural was scattered. Dipper found them though. All the information he needed was at his fingertips. Memories from when he was twelve even helped him, every single piece of information he wrote down on a small piece of paper. Not all of it was helpful, but it was still clues to his escape. 

 

Weeks after his discovery of the door and here he was, still looking for his answer. It was taking too long to find what he was looking for. Dipper was tired of looking at this point. He already took a break and indulged in some other memories, mostly of his sister and her crazy motivational speeches. He needed to focus. Focus Dipper.

 

“Listen Dipper, there are plenty of other dream demons out there. You must take precautions so you won’t get hurt or killed. Look here, I discovered a spell during my travels that can help someone escape the mindscape from the inside out. It can only be done that way. The one trapped has to be willing-” memory Ford drawled on. Dipper perked up. 

 

That was it. His ticket out. After months of searching every book and memory he finally found it. He grabbed his notebook and pen and quickly wrote down all the information he could. Ford showed him the picture of the circle that needed to be drawn as well as the spell that needed to be recited during the procedure. 

 

Dipper was so excited to finally have an answer that he didn’t even notice the inky black that started to leak through the walls of the room. It covered the floors of all the rooms in a sticky substance. Still, the brunet only noticed when a six fingered hand was placed on his shoulder.

 

He looked up into the wide eyes of his Grunkle, the hand on his shoulder tightening its grip. “You missed the warning.”

 

It was like his world turned upside down in that moment. He felt the tar-like substance pool around his feet, trapping him in his spot. It didn’t matter though. Not when all he could do was watch the memory of his great uncle drip black from every orifice in his body, melting to the floor.

 

Dipper couldn’t help but let a cry of fear escape his mouth, stepping backwards only to have his foot sink into the tar. Panic risen in his throat and he let out a scream. He couldn’t believed he forgot the time, didn’t hear the warning. Now he had to play hide and seek with Bill, and it was blatantly obvious who would win.

 

And he was _terrified_.

 

A loud high pitched cackle rang out through the room, bouncing off the walls in echoes that only seemed to horrify Dipper more. He wasn’t suppose to be in here. He knew that from the start. The room was blocked off for a reason. Bill caught him in a place he wasn’t suppose to be and he was going to be punished for it.

 

Eye’s popped up everywhere to accommodate the ongoing laughter, each one opening and closing at different times. It vaguely reminded him of one of the dreams he had before he was swept away into the mind. All the eyes staring directly at him, some curious and wide and others squinted, like they were smiling. A shiver went down his spine. He had to be ready, had to prepare himself.

 

But nothing could prepare him for this.

 

“Ahahaha looks like someone missed the bell! Out of all the rooms to be in too!! You’re not suppose to be in here Pine Tree!! Look’s like you’ll have to be punished! Oh but don’t worry, for now let’s just play a game!! So how’s about it? A little,” The high pitched voice he knew so well dropped a few octaves, turning into a deep, demonic growl. “ _ Hide and seek. _ ”

 

The dream demon was ecstatic. It was starting to get boring here, and then his favorite little tree took the time to shake things up for him.

 

This was going to be  _ so _ much fun!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here you are! Sorry for taking so long, and for it being so short. I just needed a break with this fic so I could flesh out the plot more and start up another fic (Open My Eyes).
> 
> So from now on I'll be moving back and fourth from fic to fic. I won't update super often, but it won't be as long as last time, don't worry.
> 
> Well, here you are!!
> 
> -The beta for this chapter was Deaf_INTJ-


	15. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at Mabel's feelings and her relationship with Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sexy bits ahead. Doesn't go too far though. Don't worry.

It had been a month and a half since her brother fell into his comatose state.

 

A month and a half filled with depression that Mabel Pines couldn’t seem to escape. 

 

She tried, _ oh _ did she try. Her mind had always been a black hole of creativity, weaving throughout her brain. She created different scenarios every day of how her brother would come back to her, how they could be with each other again. Her optimism was draining, however, and those thoughts of him coming home turned into ones where he’s gone and the world ends. It didn’t matter which demon took over if her brother was gone. But he wasn’t, and she had to keep reminding herself that.

 

Her family helped her get through the days. Stan always brought her out of the room when it was too much, and even though she struggled she was thankful. Ford would sit beside her on days, not really one for small talk but he still tried. She tries to forget that he was the one who put Dipper in this position. She hated him for it . She still loved him, though it was hard sometimes. 

 

Wendy and Soos would drop by for a visit, bringing stories and jokes that would usually make her grin instantly, but now can only make her crack a small smile. It was obvious they could tell she was forcing it but they said nothing. It was better that way. 

 

The only one to truly lift her spirits was Pacifica. Her girlfriend was always there when she needed her to be, and made sure Mabel was okay even when she couldn’t be. Mabel loved that about her. She could always be relied on. Mabel trusted the girl with every fiber of her being, even when said girl use to bully her. That didn’t matter now. No, what mattered was that Pacifica was here for her, just like she was when her parents died.

 

It was when Mabel first came back from Gravity Falls that it had first began. Her parents surprised the two with their own cellphones, saying that they deserved it. Later that night Mabel got a call from a mysterious number, but soon found out that it was just a shy Pacifica, wanting to talk to her more. She was ecstatic to know that the blonde wanted to talk to her, and the two quickly became friends. She didn’t let anyone know, including Dipper. She knew that Dipper didn’t like Paz too much and would probably insult the blonde, which she was not having. Instead, Mabel talked to Pacifica every night before bed. 

 

She remembered the way it felt every time she got a message from the blonde. Her heart stuttered against her chest and her face lit up with joy. Dipper caught on quickly and tried to figure out who it was multiple times, but after a ridiculous amount of tries he eventually gave up. Mabel thought about telling him one day, but what would she tell him? That she was just talking to Pacifica, the most gorgeous girl to walk the earth? It was obvious then that Mabel was crushing  _ hard _ , and she accepted it with open arms.

 

Once Mabel got her feelings in order she asked Pacifica out. The blonde was clearly embarrassed, stuttering through the phone then dramatically denying her. That didn’t stop Mabel though. She aimed for the blonde's heart and that’s exactly what she got. After months of talking Pacifica finally said yes. Long distance didn’t mean anything to Mabel. Just the thought of seeing the blonde over the summer gave her the strength to wait.

 

Not long after the two started dating, though, the accident happened. The twins were left an orphaned mess with nowhere to go. Parts of their family, ones they had no idea about and others that they wanted to stay away from were after them, or more specifically, their money. For a whole year a legal war was fought. Mabel and Dipper were stuck in a orphanage till a decision was made. 

 

Mabel managed to make friends of course, she also had support from Pacifica as well. The blonde sent money every month, making sure the twins had the best stay they possibly could. It made things a whole lot easier, but not everything. No, the emotional pain was still there, gnawing at their hearts. She had to sit there and watch her twin struggle to connect with someone else besides her. It was unbearable. She wanted to help, she just didn’t know how.

 

She never really knew how.

 

That’s what got them into this. That’s what got Dipper into this position. If she were in his place it would be better. Everything would be better. He could live on and figure everything out with Grunkle Ford. He would know what to do. 

 

But it wasn’t her stuck in a coma. It was Dipper. He always got the shit end of the stick.

 

And it was all her fault.

 

“Mabes..?” A soft voice called. The hand entangled with hers squeezed tightly, and she was brought back to reality. She zoned out again, didn’t she? She’s been doing it a lot lately.  Just like him.

 

She turned to her partner, forcing a smile onto her face. “Yeah?”

 

“You, uh,” Paz shifted, their legs brushing against each other. “Spaced out again. You alright?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mabel replied quickly, a forced giggle escaping her lips. “Sorry, just letting my imagination roam free like always!”

 

The blonde had a disapproving but worried look on her face, frowning and nudging her. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

“Of course of course.” Mabel said with a wave of her hand, as if trying to push the conversation away. She shouldn’t bother her girlfriend with her nonsense.

 

Pacifica was not having it, however. The blonde sighed and reached a hand up to cup the brunette’s cheek. “How about we go take a walk? You need a break. Stan and Ford can watch Dipper while we’re gone-”

 

“I’m not leaving my brother Paz. He needs me.” Mabel interjected, her voice cold and stern. The blonde visibly flinched.

 

“But Mabel you need a break. This is too much for one person to handle.” Her voice was borderline desperate. Maybe Paz was bored? She would’ve jumped instantly on going out of it meant making her partner happy, but this was a different story.

 

Mabel frowned. She attempted to hide her pained face, but to no avail, the blonde noticed. She already knew how much Mabel was hurting. Mabel loved how Pacifica stayed by her side during this, but sometimes her presence wasn’t enough. This was one of those times. She needed a distraction. Something to get her mind off of her twin, who was laying completely silent across the bed from them.

 

“I know I need a break Paz but I just can’t take one. I can’t leave him here. He needs me.” Mabel pleaded. She could feel her eyes start to water. “Please stay with me. Please...”

 

That definitely got Pacifica’s attention. The blonde’s face softened, her soft hand stroking her cheek gently. “I won’t leave you... I promise.”

 

Silence drifted over them, although not a comfortable one. Mabel’s body was still stiff, her mind still racing. She was trying to calm herself and find a distraction. Anything to pull her mind away.

 

She opted to kiss her partner instead. The blonde did not see it coming, that was obvious, but she quickly accepted the kiss. They didn’t kiss often, never finding the right time where they were alone. Usually they were just quick pecks on the lips and nothing more. However Mabel took the opportunity to distract herself. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn’t help it. Their lips ghosted over each others in what seemed like perfect harmony. Pacifica’s lips were so soft, so delicate, but it wasn’t enough. Her mind still wandered to her twin across the room.

 

She didn’t realize she pushed Pacifica down onto her back until the blonde let out a little squeak. That didn’t stop her though. She continued to brush her lips against her partner’s, letting her hands wander down to the girl’s hips. Paz seemed okay with all of this, quickly melting in Mabel’s arms. Mabel always wanted a moment like this, where all the two did was feel each other. She wanted to feel every inch of the blonde’s soft skin, her body against her own. It was the wrong time and place for a moment like that, and Mabel should be fine with what they had now.

 

But she wasn’t.

 

Her kisses became a little more rough, her hands wandering in places that should be left for another day. She bit Pacifica’s lip and the blonde whimpered, becoming tense. Mabel’s hand that was on her hip made it’s way down the girl’s thigh, then moved to push the flower sun dress her partner wore upwards. She gave the girl a second to breathe before delving back in, her tongue easily pushing past Pacifica’s lips. Tongues fought in the sloppy kiss and Mabel didn’t know what she was doing. She didn’t care either. Not even when her partner pulled her head away, her eyes lidded and her face red. “S-Should we be doing this here?” She asked. Her voice was soft and quiet. “What if Dipper wakes-”

 

_ “He won’t wake up.” _

 

Mabel couldn’t recognize the voice that bubbled past her lips. It was deep and stern, cold to the touch. She didn’t wait another second before plunging back into her lover’s mouth, exploring all that she could.  _ Distract yourself don’t think about it. _ Pacifica’s dress was pushed up to her stomach now, exposing the girl’s lower half. Mabel’s hand squeezed and caressed her thighs, earning tiny whimpers and gasps.  _ Don’t think.  _ She nipped and bit at the blonde’s neck, sucking a small hickey around her collar bone. Her skin was so soft, so sweet, but she didn’t notice couldn’t focus _ don’t think about it stop thinking stop it.  _ Her chest hurt but she kept on going, trying so hard to focus on her lover. Wandering hands made their way from Pacifica’s thighs to her stomach, aiming to push the dress up and off of her.  Everything felt hot and every touch to the skin burned but she didn’t stop. The clothes wouldn’t move fast enough and Mabel’s fingers fumbled with the zipper in the back  _ faster faster make it stop.  _ When the zipper wouldn’t budge Mabel opted to just leave it be and rutted against the blonde. The girl under her gasped and moaned, grabbing onto Mabel’s shoulders as she began to do it again. Over and over she grinded and rubbed against Pacifica, her lips pressed against the others in a panicked makeout session. Pacifica couldn’t stop her even if she wanted to. Mabel’s mind was in a different world, not even focused on her own movements. It hurt. It hurt but she  couldn’t didn’t stop. Everything was fast and intense and she couldn’t think but couldn’t stop thinking  _ stop it stop it don’t stop stop thinking it hurts stop stop stop stop stop- _

 

Then she felt it.

 

A tug at her heart that was so intense it made her jerk away from the blonde. Fear. That was all Mabel felt, and she knew that it wasn’t from her end. 

 

Crawling away from Pacifica she fell onto the floor, her body shaking. Her heart was filled to the brim with panic and tears pricked her eyes, turning around to face the bed that held her comatose twin. For a moment, she almost filled with hope.

 

But one look and her heart sank.

 

‘M-Mabel, what’s wrong..?” Pacifica called out, worry replacing her lust-laced voice. The air went ridged soon after and Mabel knew she saw it too.

 

His eyes were open.

 

Mabel rushed to the bed as soon as she got her limbs to work, kneeling at his beside and cupped his face. His eyes were wide open, practically bulging out of his head in fear. His body shook violently, almost convulsing on the bed. No sound came out. Not a word. He just laid there.

 

“Paz get Stan and Ford,  _ please _ .” Mabel pleaded, her voice cracking. She didn’t turn around as Pacifica adjusted her dress and left, running out of the room and down the stairs. She was left alone with her brother, watching him tremble. She couldn’t help but do the same. The fear radiating off her twin was enough to make her stomach drop. 

 

She stroked his cheek, whispered to him, but it did nothing. Mabel laid her head on his chest. His eyes didn’t blink. It was so messed up. Her blood boiled and the pit of her stomach was on fire at the thought of Cipher harming him. He had to be safe. She would never forgive herself  or Ford if he wasn’t.  _ It’ll be okay please be safe please- _

 

Mabel went still as a soft and barely audible whisper bubbled from her twins lips and echoed throughout the room, fading away almost like a distant memory. “Please… no…”

 

_ And she sobbed. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, hopefully my slightly smutty parts aren't too horrible. I should probably practice more before I jump into what I have planned. But here we are! A calm (not really) before the storm.
> 
> On another note Yuri!! On Ice is killing me with it's gayness but I'm dying happily lol. 
> 
> Also Voltron.
> 
> Man do I love Voltron. Well, specifically Klance.
> 
> Sorry off topic. Anyways Enjoy! Next chapter will definitely be worse~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So, This is my first BillDip fanfic.
> 
> Chapter are a little short, but I promise they will get longer.
> 
> Also I'm a little rusty, but with some constructive criticism and some motivation (which I lack), this could turn out to be a decent fanfic.
> 
> Side note: This will be posted on my Wattpad account
> 
> If you're interested at all, you should check out my Fairy Tail fanfic (which I kinda lacked on updating lately), called Kidnapping Lucy Heartfilia.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
